Defiant Act
by Tale Spinner
Summary: Kain defies fate by not sacrificing Raziel to Abyss, and allows him to keep his life and wings too. But will this act damn or save Nosgoth?
1. Prologue

**This fic is based on the Legacy Of Kain series owned by Crystal Dynamics.**

There he comes now. **Kain pondered. He had both been anticipating and dreading this moment. Raziel walked with self-assurance towards the center of the former Pillars of Nosgoth. Raziel kneeled before Kain, and wings sprouted from his back. Kain then stood up and approached Raziel. Walking behind Raziel and admiring his wings, Kain felt a strange dread pass through him although he didn't let it show. No matter how many times he had foreseen this situation, it still made him nervous. As Kain's talon traced the edge of Raziel's wing, Kain felt a slight tingle pass through him. This was the moment when history could be altered. Although it wouldn't normally be possible without the presence of two Soul Reavers, but the presence of one and in some mysterious way, the presence of Pillars allowed a slight twist to happen. Even then it was only possible if the person was knowledgeable of the event and powerful enough to seize the opportunity, including being the Keeper of the Pillar of Balance. Fortunately, Kain is all of those.**

**Kain lifted both his hands to touch the wings, and when the crucial moment came, Kain touched the wings again slightly. Instead of tearing them, he forced his hands away with a sheer effort of will. Raziel had tensed slightly when Kain had touched his wings, but relaxed again when Kain's hands retreated. Then Kain walked back to his throne and sat. After a moment of silence, he addressed his Lieutenants.**

**"Another Gift has emerged from the state of Change. However, this is something different. A first new Gift which I have not received first. Normally I would take this as an act of treason, but I sense something else here." Kain was silent for a moment, observing the reactions on their faces. Despite how they tried hiding it, Kain saw nervousness on Raziel's face and minor puzzlement and excitement on rest of the Lieutenants.**

**"Consider yourself pardoned for the time being, Raziel. If Turel manifests with a different gift when his time comes, you are blameless and are forgiven. But should he manifest wings like you did, you will pay the penalty for treason. That includes Turel."**

**Raziel and Turel both relaxed and tensed. Others displayed a faint smug look, clearly enjoying their eldest brother's discomfort. Kain dismissed the meeting and everyone returned to their Clan territories.**

**Kain remained in the Sanctuary of the Clans, thinking. **So it begins. I have allowed Raziel to continue his vampiric existence. It will be interesting to see if this development allows a chance to save us and our empire. I intend keep us united in this development cycle since I can already envision the diverse vampire clans they shall produce. My sons have started their own evolution path while mine seems to have ceased but I do not need to fear their evolution. They clearly will not develop the same powers I have. Despite their diverse evolution path, I will always be their lord and master. Whatever advantages their evolution provides, they still will be too weak to be a threat to me.

**A decade passed and Turel entered into the state of Change. Just before that, Raziel's second in-command had also manifested wings. As was the custom after Changes, Kain called his Lieutenants to Sanctuary of the Clans. This time it was Turel who arrived last, flanked by two of his children, carrying a large block of stone between them. At Turel's order, they placed the stone on the ground in middle of the Circle. Then he and his children kneeled before Kain.**

**Kain acted like he knew nothing of what Turel was about to say and feigned studying him.**

**"I see no wings on your person, Turel. Have you hidden them somewhere or do you have something else to display?"**

**Turel stood up and motioned his children to step back. Then he began concentrating and moment later a blast of energy surged forth from his hand, which impacted with the stone in a blink of eye and shattered it to pieces.**

**Turel could see clearly that his brothers were impressed of the power display, only Kain wasn't impressed, merely seemed judgemental.**

**"You have developed a very handy ability, Turel. No doubt it will serve you and your children well in the future." Then Kain was silent for a breath.**

**"You and Raziel are pardoned, but my judgement remains until all the rest of you have demonstrated your future gifts, should any of you produce the same power as the previous one, they will suffer the consequences."**

**Of the remaining Lieutenants, Zephon seemed to squirm most under that sentence, even if it was obvious that Dumah would be next, being third born. But knowing Zephon's nature, it wasn't a surprise.**

**Then Kain announced the audience to be over and teleported away. His Lieutenants started leaving too, Raziel took to air with his wings and flew to his Clan Hold. Other Lieutenants were partially envious of the freedom his gift provided, no walls could prevent him from entering to human cities or going over mountains. But since he was the first born of Kain's children, it was not surprising he would receive the most beneficial gift, at least that's what others thought then.**

**They could envision the panic humans would feel when their city would be assaulted by flying vampires, their walls and moats would be useless against opponents from sky. But given the tenacity of the humans, they would soon adapt to it too and would prepare for aerial assaults as well.**

**What Turel had just manifested gave another kind of boost too, his children would have additional weapon against vampire hunters. Hunters would surely be baffled for a while when a single vampire could down several of them with a telekinetic burst. Humans would have even tougher times ahead, although they would probably increase their resistance once the vampire threat would become even deadlier.**

**Roughly another decade passed and Dumah entered into the state of Change. Also few more Raziel's children had sprouted wings and Turel's second in command gained his master's power. All of the Lieutenants had agreed that these Changes were the most exciting and rewarding thing which had happened in a long time. They were practically betting what kinds of powers the remaining brothers would receive, despite Kain's threat of what would happen if receiving same powers. Raziel clearly believed each would get their own powers, based on what, he couldn't say. Turel would have sprouted wings if that had been the case, so everyone relaxed on the matter, and tossed guesses and theories on what would be coming.**

**When the meeting was called, all went to Sanctuary to wait Dumah's arrival. Everyone were little puzzled when Dumah didn't arrive on expected time. First thought in all of their minds was that Dumah had produced either Raziel's or Turel's gift and fled. Even Kain started to get anxious of this breach of protocol. **

**Just as Lieutenants felt Kain would order them after Dumah, they all heard minor sounds of scuffling from the hallway and heavy steps. What stepped into the Sanctuary froze them from shock for a second. Dumah's size had increased slightly and his body had become more muscular. In his left hand he carried a stone block roughly size the one which Turel had brought for a demonstration last time. In the other hand he held a struggling human warrior, who tried fighting against Dumah's iron grip.**

**"My apologies for being late but this human managed to escape from me just outside the Sanctuary, I managed to recapture him just at the edge of the Lake of the Dead. The reason it took so long to capture him is that he struck me in the eye with the dagger they use to cut out our brethren's heads and hearts, I would have slain him right there but he is needed for my demonstration. Besides, I can respect his fighting spirit enough that I am willing to give him a chance."**

**All of them approached Dumah for a better look at his eye, true enough, his left eye was missing. Although it didn't bleed anymore, the eye hadn't yet grown back. Then Dumah pushed past them and placed the stone in middle of the room and the human few steps away from Turel.**

**"Do not try to escape, or anything else. They will cut you down and drink your blood before you know it." Dumah said to the hunter, which for vampire's surprise, obeyed. Then Dumah went to stand in front the stone and kneeled before Kain.**

**"I can clearly see what kind of gift has been bestowed on you, Dumah. But how does it actually work?" Kain asked probingly.**

**Dumah rose and spoke. "It is clear that my physical prowess has increased during the state of Change more than usual, but it's not my actual Gift."**

**Kain narrowed his eyes. "Then you better explain it fast."**

**Dumah nodded and lifted his right hand, he brought it down quickly, smashing the stone with one blow. His brothers were clearly impressed of Dumah's newfound prowess.**

**Kain made a slight nod. "It is impressive, but nothing commendable. Demonstrate your true Gift then."**

**Dumah bowed and turned to face the human. Vampire Hunter tensed immediately.**

**"Prepare yourself, human! If you can best me, you are free to go, they will not stop you." Dumah said.**

**Hunter pulled out his sword and dagger, holding them in his right and left hand, respectively. Then he took a battle stance.**

**Dumah charged immediately, which the Hunter barely managed to dodge. Dumah spun around and charged again, this time he dodged and managed to slash Dumah's side as he passed. Dumah looked his wound which was already closing, then he smiled to the human. Even his eye was forming back, soon he would see completely.**

**The dodging, charging and occasional slashing continued for few minutes. Others realized that Dumah was playing with the human, giving him false hope that he would have a chance to survive. Then suddenly it became apparent that Dumah was getting bored, he stopped charging the human, instead he stepped little bit away from the human and began running around him in circle. Hunter kept following Dumah's movement, without noticing a blue energy line starting to trail from Dumah's legs. By the time he realised Dumah had made a full circle around him, it was too late, Hunter was struck by a jolt which immobilised him, unable to act in any way.**

**Dumah approached the immobilised Hunter and lifted him up from neck. Dumah observed momentarily the shocked look in the Hunter's eyes, then he struck his fangs to the human's neck and drank him dry. After draining him, Dumah tossed the body on the floor and went to kneel before Kain.**

**Kain seemed to smile in approval. "Impressive, Dumah. You and your children will be formidable warriors in the future. You are dismissed." Then Kain disappeared.**

**Everyone felt that things were getting interesting, three out of six lieutenants had now gained their own special gifts. The top three as Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah saw Raziel, Turel and Dumah. Attention now turned to the slightly more weaker of Kain's children, since Rahab had been a first one who had displayed a greater physical vulnerability than others, that being more vulnerable to sunlight than his other brothers were. **

**Most surprisingly Rahab didn't enter into the state of Change, he just continued doing his things like ever before. Speculations began that Rahab might not even receive his gift, maybe due his weakness to sunlight being the reason. Rahab wasn't deterred by these rumors one bit. **

**Then in one unexpected day, one of Rahab's children came to Sanctuary of the Clans to deliver a message to Kain. It said that Rahab had received his Gift but concerning the circumstances surrounding it, he requested Kain and all the Lieutenants to attend in the Rahab's own Clan hold. Kain sended out the summons to other Clan leaders and teleported in advance to Rahab's hold. **

**Kain was waiting in Rahab's audience chamber for his Lieutenants to arrive. He was puzzling why Rahab had installed a pool of water in the middle of the room. It hadn't been there the last time he had visited Rahab. Usually all of his children stayed firmly away from water in their Clan holds and elsewhere. Kain deduced it might have something to do with Rahab's Gift.**

**Kain was pleased when he saw all the Lieutenants arrive at the same time. There would be no need to reprimand one of them for neglecting his duty to come witness another Gift presentation. As soon as all of them had gathered in front of Kain and kneeled before him, Rahab entered into the room from a door on the other side of the pool, carrying a bucket full of blood with him.**

**Rahab walked to Kain, placed the bucket on the floor and kneeled before him. Then Rahab stood up and adressed his brethren.**

**"I thank you all for coming here, I know I should have come to Sanctuary but certain factors are limiting my mobility currently. Therefore I shall demonstrate my Gift here." Then Rahab walked near to a small window on the western wall of the room.**

**"As you all know, I am weaker to sunlight more than any of us, and my children are even more vulnerable than me. But now this has gone even further, watch." Then Rahab lifted his right hand towards the sunlight casting in from the window, no sooner had he placed his hand on the sunlight, it began to steam. He held it a little more and it almost started to burn, only then Rahab pulled his hand back. It didn't start to heal immediately, so burned it was. Rahab went to the bucket with blood and drained it. Only then his hand started slowly to heal.**

**Everyone, except Kain, looked Rahab with horrified puzzlement. This was the first time they had witnessed a weakness getting even stronger, Rahab could see from their expressions that they thought what reason would Rahab have anymore to exist?**

**"Yes, my weakness to sunlight has gotten worse, I do not have even the half of the endurance left I used to, and my children fare no better. Even a second's touch with the sunlight practically burns them beyond any healing to be of use. I can still heal from burns with help of fresh blood, but own healing process works very weakly these days against that."**

**"Did you ask us here to show that your existence has completely lost it purpose?" Zephon asked teasingly.**

**Rahab couldn't help but smirk to Zephon's comment.**

**"Yes, it may seem like I and my children can't operate anymore under sunlight at all, despite most areas being under thick cloud cover. But I have found other means to be of use."**

**Rahab began walking towards the pool, all gazes locked on him for his next action. Rahab kneeled on the edge of the pool and placed right hand, which had almost healed, under the water. Everyone expected his hand to start steam and melt away but nothing happened, Rahab didn't seem to be in any pain at all, unlike when his hand had touched sunlight.**

**Before anyone managed to voice any comment, Rahab jumped into the pool. Zephon nearly gasped since he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never expected Rahab to appear on the surface again and start swimming merrily in the pool. After a moment, Rahab rose from the pool and walked before Kain.**

**"Very impressive, Rahab." Kain said. Showing genuie approval of Rahab's gift.**

**Rahab bowed to Kain in respect, displaying such a content expression which clearly told Rahab was very pleased of himself, since his total weakness to sunlight was not such a big deal anymore. This new gift would bring new benefits to him and his children.**

**Then Kain announced the meeting to be over and teleported away, others offered their congratulations to Rahab's new beginning, even Zephon, despite his slight annoyance. Then they too left one by one.**

**Years passed again and more of the already 'Gifted' Lieutenants children received their master's gift. Then the day came when Zephon's time finally came. He had been frustrated the moment when he'd realised the most powerful would receive the Gifts in descending order, with him being nearly at bottom. He could only take delight in Melchiach's lowest position to receive the Gift last.**

**He had accepted grudgingly that the top three had received the most beneficial powers. Rahab's Gift didn't bother too much since it only restricted him to be useful in only one area and was further weakened already with his major weakness. He only dearly hoped to receive an equally beneficial Gift like the first three had, he didn't relish the prospect of weakening in one attribute to become better in another.**

**In the Sanctuary, others were waiting for Zephon to arrive. They had already jokingly talked about Zephon receiving Gift so embarassing that he didn't dare show his face because of that, not for any fear of receiving same power they had got. Kain remained outside of their debate, not caring slightest of their internal bickering.**

**When Zephon finally did arrive, he seemed to look more smug than usual, like he'd received the greatest power of all time. On closer inspection, Zephon's feet and hand claws seemed to be slightly sharper than usual, either he had polished them for looks or there was something else about them.**

**Zephon kneeled before Kain and then stood up. Kain bidded him to show what he had received.**

**Zephon flexed his limbs and then leaped towards one of the columns of the Sanctuary.**

**Everybody thought for a fleeting second that Zephon had lost his mind totally and expected him to smack against the pillar unceremoniously. He did smack against it, but not impacting it fully and not even starting to slide down. Instead, Zephon was stuck right where he had landed, smiling mischievously to others.**

**Then he started climbing the wall upwards, all the way up the balcony overseeing the throne room. There he started climbing the wall again until he reached the ceiling, climbing all the way to the middle of the ceiling. From there he dropped himself to the center of the Pillars, right in front of Kain and then bowed to him gracefully.**

**"No walls will bar your progress now, interesting."**

**Zephon was little annoyed that Kain hadn't praised his gift further but was wise enough not to let it show on his face. Other Lieutenants were amused of Zephon's displeasure.**

**"Only Melchiah is left now to receive is special Gift, once that happens, our future really begins." Said Kain.**

**Zephon took back some of his annoyance for that announcement, because Melchiah couldn't possibly receive a Gift better than he.**

**A roughly decade or so later, and the time of Change finally came for Melchiah, although it came slightly later than usual, which had led most to think that he wouldn't receive it at all. The waiting in the Sanctuary was tiresome, what was taking so long? What was holding back Melchiah?**

**Some hours passed and just as Kain's patience was about to wear out, a single member of Melchiah's clan staggered into the Sanctuary. Melchiah's descendants clearly stood apart from other vampires that their skin was in more sickly condition than their master, it looked like it could drop off at any time, why it hadn't so far was a mystery.**

**The vampire introduced himself as Melchiah's second in-command, and relayed his master's regret to be unable to attend, instead requesting all in the Sanctuary to attend him in his own clan hold. **

**Kain and the Lieutenants wasted no time in traveling to Melchiah's clan territory. Once there, Kain and the Lieutenants proceeded to the innermost sanctum as led by Melchiah's second in-command. **

**Melchiah was absent from his throne. Kain had the look of being thoroughly displeased of being made to wait again, Lieutenants almost echoed that look.**

**Just as it was feeling obvious that Kain would order to tear the place apart, door behind the throne opened, and Melchiah dragged himself out. But how he appeared and looked like was unlike anything no one in the room expected. He looked like his normal self except for his lower body, which merged together into a shapeless gray mass, he didn't have legs of any sort. Even Zephon, who had prepared to comment Melchiah's gift, was shocked into silence. Only Kain's visage didn't show any emotion. Raziel was the first to find his voice.**

**"What has happened to you Melchiah? Has your state of Change failed?"**

**Melchiah took a moment before replying. "No, it has not, Raziel, although it may appear like it. Instead this is only the latest manifestation of my already weakened state, I have gained my Gift, but lost something in exchange."**

**"Then proceed with the demonstration," Kain said.**

**Melchiah bowed to Kain and then pointed the doorway he had used to enter the room, an iron gate closed it. Melchiah stepped towards and seemed to melt right through it, and appeared same as ever on the other side.**

**"While not the most powerful ability, it has it's uses." Raziel noted.**

**"Unfortunately, it is not that simple, Raziel." Melchiah said.**

**"What do you mean?" Turel asked.**

**"This ability has not transferred to my offspring in the same way. Yes, my second-in command has already received the Gift."**

**Everyone, except Kain, started talking at same time, questions flowing in stream from their mouths. Kain allowed this to go for few breaths until he yelled, "Silence!" The room became quiet as grave.**

**Melchiah answered calmly."Like I said, the Gift has not transferred in the same way. Follow me outside and I show you."**

**All followed Melchiah to the main entrance, his second in-command was waiting them at the edge of the courtyard.**

**Melchiah nodded to him and he bowed in return, then he literally dived to the dirt in front of him. Instead of hitting the ground, he disappeared into it like it was water. After few second, he surfaced slightly further away from us.**

**"He seems to be able to pass through soft earth like swimming in water. He cannot penetrate solid stone nor any iron gates like I can, it has been tried already. But he also has gained a side effect, his skin seems to be deteriotating much faster now. Unless he wishes to be bare, he must find a replacement skin soon I fear."**

**After all what Melchiah told finally sinked in to Lieutenants, they all, except Kain, stepped in front of Melchiah and bowed to him, even Zephon, it clearly seemed all desire to mock their weakest brother had dissipated completely from him.**

**"The path of your individual evolution has now truly begun. How it will change our relations with each other and humans, I don't know, but it certainly will be unlike anything we currently know." Then Kain added wryly, "but humans certainly will have much tougher times ahead once more of your offspring will gain your abilities."**

**That drew a smile from all of his sons, they certainly saw interesting times ahead for their clans, this evolution gave them the needed change from the increasily uninspring events that had plagued the court for a long time.**

Vampire clans will rise anew, they will become vampires unlike any Nosgoth has ever witnessed. What little human resistance remains, won't stand a chance against the combined powers of the diverse clans. Humans undoubtetly will boost their efforts once they realize their traditional defenses won't work. But that only makes things more interesting, eventually they will be crushed and then surving humans will become our livestock to be harvested at our whim. It would be foolish to exterminate them completely, our only source of fresh blood.

This process shows very good promise for our overall survival, without needing to sacrifice any of my children.


	2. Conquest P1

**Human Citadel had seen lots of fighting during its entire existence, but not the kind of siege it was having now. Vampires on wings flew above and around the Citadel, harrying it's defenders who desperately fired arrows at them. This was the first time Razielim vampires were engaged in aerial attack, since their wing bearing numbers had increased to the point where Raziel deemed they could be unleashed on Nosgoth. Humans had thought their Citadel to be impregnable against any kind of vampire incursion, so it was undoubtable that they were shocked to see vampires with wings attacking them. It was at the moment, the only avenue the human architects hadn't counted on when they were building the city's defence's.**

**But that element of surprise wouldn't help Razielim in the long run though, anytime soon humans would adapt to it and be more prepared for future attacks from sky. Raziel was merely intrigued of this, it would challenge the humans to create proper countermeasures and would also test his children's resolve to overcome them. Unlife certainly wasn't boring right now. All this thanks to their individual evolution which constantly seemed to create new ideas to explore, with no end in sight. **

**As more of the vampires evolved with their clan leader's ability, humans were challenged, it intrigued everybody to see how they would deal with it. Humans had survived with admirable resilience so far, it would be very disappointing to vampires if humans would give up in the face of such opposition now.**

**Raziel observed the performance of his children from a nearby mountaintop, smiling approvingly. So far no casualties had occurred, few hits yes, but nothing that had been fatal. And if a direct hit came, it hardly killed the vampire, merely caused to make forced landing, as long as it didn't occur right above the citadel. Raziel had warned his children not take foolish risks, just slowly and patiently test their skills in attacking from above. **

**Then Raziel heard scraping sound behind him which diverted his attention from the battle, peeking over his shoulder, he saw Zephon climbing towards him along the cliff-side which would normally be unclimbable to anyone else. Raziel turned his attention back to the battle.**

**Zephon felt irritated that Raziel didn't pay any attention to his climbing effort, instead focusing on his precious flying children. Someday Raziel would have to acknowledge his superior skill in climbing, Zephon almost harbored thought of ripping Raziel's wings off for that joy, not caring about the consequences.**

**Instead of attempting his treacherous act, Zephon asked, "My children could have done that much more quietly and efficiently, why do you persist your winged offspring were better for the task? Let alone that our broods could have made a coordinated attack for greater result?"**

**Before Raziel was able to reply, the air shimmered between them and Kain appeared there. Both Raziel and Zephon bowed quickly in unison and then stood up.**

"**Because, Zephon, it's never wise to reveal all your cards to the enemy. If humans learned of both flying and wall climbing vampires at same time, they will double their efforts to stop both intrusions and anything they come up, would repel both attacks, not just one. Besides, the number of your climb cababable children isn't very numerous yet, more is needed before they become efficient."**

**Despite Kain saying that, Zephon felt like protesting, even knowing it was futile to argue with Kain. His word was final in all matters.**

"**Zephon, Master means that your forces should be kept as a secret weapon until really needed. Turel's and Dumah's children are considered our powered up main battle force. Rahab's children are not much for anything else that scouting in watery regions. And unfortunately Melchiach's children's ability only surfaces in areas where the ground is soft, in this case his Clan territory. Mountain regions and such hinder their burrowing ability." Raziel said.**

**Zephon remained quiet, he clearly was thinking it thoroughly. Kain just remained passive.**

"**And as you can see, my trump card is used now." Raziel said, pointing towards the human Citadel.**

**Zephon thought a moment more, then finally, a faint cunning smile surfaced.**

"**I see what you mean now. Humans do have more bases around here than just their city, like the cathedrals. And should they, which they will, reinforce those places against your flying forces, then things will not be so easy for them. Whereas I and my climbing children can sneak up on them unexpectedly." Zephon couldn't contain his smile.**

"**Precisely." Kain said.**

**Zephon graciously bowed to both Kain and Raziel, then began climbing back down. After Raziel was sure Zephon was well away, he asked Kain, "I could have shown him his place for questioning my attack plans, why did you intervene master?"**

**Kain looked slowly at Raziel before answering. "Because I intend to keep us united in this evolution cycle, which means I won't tolerate your typical bickering same way like in past. Leading your newly empowered children will be much more demanding than before, since you know what you can and can't do with your Gift. That's why you will learn to coordinate each others weaknesses and use them against humans."**

**Raziel was puzzled for a moment, Kain was serious about Clans working together to overcome opposition. Raziel found it strange but more he thought about it, more it made sense. Although flying seemed the most superior Gift of all, it had it's drawback. Flying person was more detectable, unlike one who climbed the wall unnoticed or swam along the moat of a castle or some other structure. **

"**I see it now master, forgive me for speaking hastily. Benefits are plentiful if we overcome our habit to pick each other."**

"**I figured as much, Raziel." Kain allowed a faint smile to show on his face briefly.**

"**Now, call off your children, they have harried humans long enough and gained experience in attacking from air. Let humans have a breather from this new and unexpected attack." Kain said wryly.**

**Raziel closed his eyes and sended a mental command to his children, ordering to withdraw back to Clan Hold.**

"**There will be many opportunities to test your Clan's prowess, especially when you do it in conjuction with Turel's and Dumah's clans," Kain said.**

**Raziel bowed to Kain and then took flight, heading back to his Clan Hold to praise his children. Kain watched him go and then moments later teleported away.**

**Several years passed, during that time humans increased their resistance considerably, despite the flying threat. The entire network of human cities, villages and cathedrals were employed to this end. Since only Raziel's, Turel's and Dumah's forces were in active use, striking back efficiently wasn't an option, despite majority of their children having received their Gift. Zephon's forces were told to lay back, Rahab's couldn't operate anywhere except in water so were mostly relegated to scouting and spying in watery areas with human habitation, and only at night.**

**Melchiah's forces were being rather useless outside their territory, defense was their only good point which Raziel found good because humans tried pushing into his territory through a small mountain path which wasn't very forgiving for humans to traverse. This was good because it prevented greater numbers from scaling it, but occasional single patrols were able to come through. But Melchiah's territory was between Raziel's and the area leading to the narrow path. So Melchiah's forces served the purpose of keeping humans from attacking Raziel's Clan area, which left Raziel in peace to concentrate on attacks, instead being forced to divide forces to security matters outside his area.**

**Rahab was frustrated of his limitation currently, it hampered now more than his Gift alleviated it. He needed to find a better place to himself and his children in order to be more efficient. But nowhere near there was a suitable place which would offer both protection and plenty of water where to thrive. There was either one or the other available, but not both.**

**Only place with enough water to satisfy his whole Clan was far to the south, as observed by Raziel's scouts. It was perfect spot otherwise, except there was a human abbey right next to it causing attacks on the outer borders of the empire. Ideally that abbey would suit perfectly as a base, converting humans place of holy into a vampire base felt sweet, despite preferring a regular fortress. But there really wasn't any time to build more proper base at times like these, so it would have to do as it is.**

**As Rahab stared the map, he was suddenly struck by an idea. Studying the layout of the valley the abbey was located in, he noticed it would form a perfectly contained area if it were filled with water. As to where to get enough water to fill it, lay right next to the valley. If waters on the mountain lake above could be directed towards the valley, it would flood the valley full enough to cover it almost totally, most importantly the abbey would be submerged. It would be an ideal new Clan Hold then. Also it would make possible for Rahabim to take care of its human occupants with ease since watery attack wouldn't be on the list the humans could defend against, and especially what would flood in with it. Rahab laughed triumphantly, the concept held two things in nice little package. A new home with favoring element around and removal of pesky human resistance.**

**Kain observed Rahab and his children while they operated under the cover of night to protect them against the sun. They toiled to create a flow for the water to stream down into the valley. Once all the necessary setups were ready, Rahab blasted a certain portion of the cliff edge away. Result was a gigantic waterfall which rushed down into the valley with incredible speed. The humans wouldn't realize what happened before it was too late. Many would perish in the flood and those who didn't, would meet their end in the form of new vampire menace from water, the very element which normally burns away vampiric flesh.**

**The water level didn't fill the whole valley as Rahab had predicted, at least half of the abbey remained above water. Apparently there were some underground cracks and caves which had now turned into flood channels, most of them being the pathways humans used to exit and enter this area. Still, water level was lower than it should've been. On the bright side, the water from the mountains above continued to stream into the valley, although much slower now, creating a small waterfall. All in all, it helped to stabilize the water permanently into the valley. With a twist of irony, Rahab named the place "Drowned Abbey."**

**His children wasted no time in taking over the place, they jumped in wild frenzy into the water, moving with greater speed in water than land. They quickly entered Abbey through windows and doorways which the flood had opened. It didn't take long for the first screams to start. It was over in about half an hour.**

**Rahab smiled and prepared to join his children to gaze their new home, he noticed that sun was starting rise so it was high time to leave, he didn't want to feel being burned by the sun ever again. Kain nodded to him and teleported away. Rahab jumped down, forever abandoning the dry land. Some of his children greeted their master to their new home while others were still searching the place for any remaining humans who might've tried to hide. **

**Rahab was satisfied, they now had the element they were invulnerable against around them, and with proctection against the hated sun in middle of it. There was no better base a water loving vampire could ask.**

**Sometime later as Raziel was studying the recently updated map of the Empire, his personal servant, a human woman in her mid 20's, approached him. She waited carefully, not wanting to disturb the Clan Leader.**

**Few breaths later, Raziel placed the map on the table in front of his throne and turned his head toward the servant. "Yes, Alora, what is it?"**

**Alora took a deep breath to compose herself. "Master, the cellar is…" she hesitated, fearing master wouldn't like the news.**

"**Out with it, Alora! You know very well I don't punish you or any other human here unless they deserve it, especially not without a good reason."**

**Alora straightened and composed herself. "Master, the cellar is full of water." She held herself firm despite Raziel's reassuring words.**

**For a moment Raziel was taken aback. That was the only and probably last time Alora saw her master so surprised. Raziel composed himself in a blink of eye.**

"**Explain, full of water?There are no lakes or rivers nearby which could fill it, forget Lake of the Dead since it is several metres below us and it's water level has always remained constant."**

"**I can't explain it, master. The water level reaches halfway to the stairs, I can't see anything which has caused it," she explained, her tone getting panicked.**

"**I shall investigate, follow me," Raziel said as he rose and headed towards the door in the corner.**

**Moments later Raziel stood at the edge of the stairs leading to cellar. Alora spoke true, cellar was flooded like she said. Raziel walked to the edge of the water and studied the area as much as he could, but couldn't see anything that revealed the cause.**

"**Alora, go and find a first one of my children with wings you see and tell him or her with orders from me to fly to Rahab's abbey and ask Rahab to come here as soon as he can. I shall wait here."**

**Alora bowed to Raziel and then left to carry out his order. Raziel remained standing at the edge of water, deep in thought.**

**It took about an hour for Rahab to arrive. He stepped in with Alora. Raziel said she could go about her business. She bowed to both Raziel and Rahab and then left.**

"**It took a while to come, because I had to wait for sunset. Besides, I still have my hands full in my new home so I hope this is important, Raziel?"**

"**As you can see, brother, my cellar is flooding, I can't see how because there are no appropriate lakes and rivers nearby. I can't investigate the cause or order any of my slaves for it. Naturally you were the best choice since water is your element now. And whatever has caused this, I prefer you check it out first, instead of using one of your children."**

**Rahab observed the flooded cellar a moment, "It sounds interesting indeed how it could have happened, very well, I shall dive in to take a closer look."**

"**Thank you, I shall wait here."**

**Rahab walked into the water and dived into the cellar. There at first he didn't see anything out of ordinary then he saw a hole in the western wall near the ceiling which hadn't been there when he had last time seen this room. Rahab went through it and found himself swimming in a twisting tunnel covered with bricks which later opened into a large chamber. The chamber had marks of human hand, several alcoves dotted the walls. The chamber seemed to be part of Raziel's Hold but why the entrance had been covered? Scanning the chamber, Rahab spotted a small opening in the bottom of the room. The small cave passage was narrow and walls were more rough-hewn. Heading further he came into a smaller, cylinder shaped chamber with another passage in the bottom. The room and the passage were once again brick covered, and this time there were stairs in the passage. Rahab followed the downwards spiraling passage which ended on a small opening. As he swam from the tunnel, he realized he was in the cellar of the Drowned Abbey, with stairs to main chapel just next to him.**

**Many ideas and possibilities came to Rahab then, considering the tunnel led all the way to Raziel's Clan territory. He also realized why his children hadn't discovered the tunnel yet, they hadn't bothered to explore the cellar at this point because there was more to be done in the dry areas of the abbey. Happy with this revelation, Rahab began swimming back to Raziel.**

"**All the way into Drowned Abbey?!" Raziel exclaimed. This revelation suddenly explained a dormant mystery to him. Rahab simply nodded in confirmation.**

"**This finally answers the question of what happened to the human defenders of this fortress. As you know, when my children were finally numerous enough, I took over this human outpost to remove their threat so close to Sanctuary. Humans gave us a hard fight but we pressed on. We engaged in a fierce and bloody fight at the courtyard. Once all human warriors were defeated, we streamed throught the fortress, seeking out remaining humans. But what puzzled us was that other than the defenders at the entrance, there were no sign of any other human life, neither warriors nor servants. Like they had just vanished into thin air.**

**Whole fortress was searched from top to bottom but no sign was found of how they had disappeared. For a long time we held patrols inside just in case the humans were hiding in some secret room or chamber which we had somehow missed. They could not have all left through the back entrance so soon, we would have caught them. But nothing happened, no humans emerged from secret rooms, if there even were any we thought back then, or came later to try retake their fortress. Everything has been secure here ever since."**

"**The flood which I used to take over the Abbey in the south, also accidentally revealed the secret tunnel the humans had used to retreat there. It must have been hidden well for none of you to discover it, they must have used some sort of magical concealment. But it didn't prevent water from revealing it. Very ingenious from them, I must admit." Rahab said.**

"**I agree, why they didn't use it to try take this place back puzzles me. They must have thought the place to be a lost cause and not waste any manpower for retaking.**

**But now, I have a flooded cellar as a result and no means to effectively drain it. Cellar wasn't an important part of my Hold but still, it bothers me slightly."**

"**It is not necessarily such a bad thing after all, brother." Raziel turned towards Rahab, interested to know what good there was about it.**

"**That passage allows a nice bypass route for my children, instead of being forced to navigate through various rivers and such before getting here and back. Also because the passage is entirely underground, they will not be hampered by human patrols scouting waterways and by sunlight in shallow spots. Works day and night. I could not have come up with a better way for transportation myself. Saves lots of time between traveling and scouting."**

**Raziel was silent for a moment. Rahab thought if Raziel would refuse, he was ready to proclaim him as the most vain and idiotic vampire ever to have existed.**

"**I agree, Rahab, couldn't have said it better myself. This benefits all of us, in many ways. Even my children won't need to fly to you anymore and risk the arrows of humans when flying over the mountains. Most of all, humans will be puzzled because of your children's almost total disappearance from surface, yet they will be seen moving occasionally around here, without any idea how they have bypassed their carefully placed guards."**

**Rahab couldn't help but smile. Raziel agreed with him better than he had thought, he would have made a fine second-in-command had he been born as a Rahabim.**

"**I recommend you post an envoy or two here to make deliveries or message relays much faster." Raziel said.**

"**Gladly, I shall now use this passage to return my new home and start making preparations. You will see my envoys here within a day."**

"**I look forward to it." Raziel said, then turned around and returned back to the throne room while Rahab dived and swam away.**

**Several years passed and the war between humans and vampires reached an stalemate of sort. On vampire's part this came with the acquisition of Drowned Abbey and the underwater passage between Abbey and Raziel's Clan territory. Humans were unable to reclaim their lost areas so they concentrated on defending what they still held. They also couldn't take over any new places from vampires or achieve any significant victory against them. For a while, humans had ceased all major attacks, concentrating only on small skirmishes around the Empire. All Clans took it as a good sign of humans getting weaker and trying to save their strength. Only Kain wasn't convinced, he was certain this was only a sign of humans concentrating their efforts to something else, making the regularly orchestrated attacks secondary. He ordered all the vampires do the same, concentrate mostly on finding out what the humans were planning, causing random disturbance along the way in human settlements to keep them fooled that vampires are doing things as before.**

**It didn't take long to find out what had drawn humans attention elsewhere. One of Rahab's children arrived one day to Raziel's Hold to deliver urgent news. Hearing that, Raziel immediately took air and flew straight to Sanctuary of the Clans where Kain was waiting.**

**Raziel landed directly in front of Kain and kneeled promptly, then stood up.**

"**Master, one of Rahab's children has learned the reason for the recent withdrawal of humans. The scout heard this from humans talking aboard a ship approaching the Cathedral of Sound, as we call it, not far from the Sanctuary. These ships have been approaching and leaving the Cathedral only at daytime to avoid detection because they know most vampires can't approach the area due the heavy sunshine there. The scout avoided burning death by staying in the shadow side of the ship to be able to hear the humans speaking. **

**He heard that humans have been modifying the Cathedral, additional components such as pipes and steam regulators are being installed in there. Their purpose is to enhance and amplify the sound which the Cathedral normally produces, creating a sound so loud and powerful that it can be heard everywhere in the Empire and is capable of killing all vampires in one swift stroke."**

**Kain was silent, absorbing the news. The recent irregularities with the Cathedral's sounds should have been indication enough. Normally they were either on stable level which stunned any vampires nearby, or remained silent. Recently it had been mainly silent, occasionally producing sounds with different frequencies for few moments.**

"**Raziel, since the frontal assault against the Cathedral is out of question, you must now gather all your children capable of flying and take over the Cathedral before humans finish the sound amplification. Failure is not an option!"**

**Raziel bowed and immediately flew back to his Clan to prepare for battle. He would wait until night before commencing attack since human eyesight was noticeably weaker then. They would not see anything until his forces had reached the walls of the Cathedral. Raziel would lead the attack himself this time, there was no room for errors.**

**Raziel flew ahead of his children, scouting the terrain for anything unusual. So far their approach had gone unnoticed. He hadn't seen any patrols on the ground or on mountains. He felt confident this would be an easy victory. The Cathedral was heavily fortified against ground assault, it would be suicide to even try. But attack from air was a different matter altogether. It would be easy to access the Cathedral from the top or from one of the windows large enough to accommodate a winged vampire. Then the scouring of the hated voice inducing Cathedral would begin. **

**Cathedral was in range. Lights emanated from windows and the sound of humans working was audible enough. Raziel remained hovering in place, while indicating his children to attack. They flew past him swiftly and silently. **

**Splitting in two groups, one heading to top and other seeking access from windows. Both groups got to about halfway to their objectives when the clank of arrows echoed through the air. Before anyone managed to retaliate, several Razielim took direct hits from vampire hunters which had been in hiding at the top and gazing out from windows which had remained dark, probably under some magical concealment. Many fell down to the ground, only few managed to remain in flight, most of the fallen only touched ground and suffered few broken bones along with the damage from arrow but two fell directly into the moat where they dissolved almost immediately.**

**Raziel couldn't believe his eyes, somehow the humans were able to see them clearly. Normally humans weren't capable of shooting so far without the aid of light. Raziel flew as close as he dared and studied the human archers. After quick and careful observation, he concluded that all the archers wore helmets unlike anything he had ever seen on humans before. Only explanation to that was those helmets allowed humans to see in the dark much better than normally, which meant Raziel might have as well attacked at daylight.**

**Realizing the futility of continued attack, he ordered all Razielim back to the Clan Hold and fetch all those on the ground still alive. Once vampires were on retreat, humans stopped firing. Battle was lost before it had even began.**


	3. Conquest P2

**After passing the news of their defeat, Raziel remained kneeling, expecting punishment for failure. Instead, Kain began pacing back and forth in front of his throne. After a while, he stopped and bade Raziel to rise.**

"**Humans certainly haven't remained idle. They seem to have developed a clever response to your Clan's flight capability, sneak attacks at night cannot be so easily done anymore. Impressive. I still find myself pleased of what humans are capable of when under pressure, even after all this time." Kain chuckled.**

"**But I failed, how can that be pleasing, master?" Raziel protested.**

"**No, that kind of failure was unavoidable. There was no way you could have countered what happened, only get you all killed. Humans have kept their new invention in as much secrecy as possible, to be used the moment we would approach the Cathedral. They knew we would find out sooner or later about it and would come like a moth drawn to a flame to try destroy it."**

"**So what can we do now about the Cathedral? Aerial attacks have become much more difficult to accomplish."**

"**Here comes the part of not revealing all cards too soon. We shall now employ other means of approach." Kain said, offering a faint smile.**

"**You mean…?"**

"**Yes, Raziel. The Zephonim shall finally prove their worth. I have already called Zephon here to discuss this matter closely. Prepare yourself, Raziel, for you and your Clan still have your part to play in this."**

**Raziel couldn't do else but concede. Kain had made his mind. It didn't take long for Zephon to arrive.**

"**Excellent timing, Zephon. You and your Clan's services are required now." Kain said.**

**Zephon smiled like he'd been awarded the leadership of all the vampires in existence. He kneeled more or less humbly.**

"**I live to serve, master."**

**Kain choose not to acknowledge the sniveling praise.**

"**Zephon, you and your children shall take over the Cathedral of Sound as we call it. Razielim will act as distraction for your attack."**

**Zephon's expression showed nothing, although Raziel was certain he wanted to gloat about Razielim being relegated as a secondary attack force. He waited for Kain to continue.**

"**In the upcoming night, you shall attack the Cathedral while Razielim distracts the archers from your troops. Be warned, however, this time I won't accept any kind of failure, whether humans wield any secret weapon or not."**

**Raziel could see some of the bluster disappearing from Zephon's posture, but once again managed to remain stoic. Then Zephon bowed to Kain and left to prepare for invasion.**

"**That goes for you too, Raziel. Go prepare yourself!" Kain commanded.**

**Raziel bowed and then flew back to his Clan.**

**As the night fell, vampire hunters sharpened their guard. Despite the attack of last night failing, they felt certain vampires would try again tonight. They wanted retribution. That had happened before with other human strongholds which had later fallen under vampire control, but this time the structure vampires tried to conquer wasn't so easily taken. Many preparations had been taken to prevent that.**

"**Ha! I am anxiously waiting for those misbegotten unholy bastards to try again. They clearly won't get the point until it's driven straight through their foul hearts, right Bram?." One of the vampire hunters overlooking the window said.**

"**I hear you, Harg. No matter how much they try, this Cathedral is the one place they won't conquer. Should they unlikely find some means to breach us, it will be far too late for them. Our amplification system is ready, only some tuning and checking is left. We are practically ready to activate it tomorrow. It will be glorious, last day the vampires will be existing," replied his comrade.**

"**Hear, hear!"**

**The hunter's mood was high. Even if the master of vampires himself, Kain, showed up, hunters wouldn't relent. This was the time of humanity to strike back. Many years had been spended to the amplification project, there would be no stopping now. Vampires would be totally eradicated from the surface of Nosgoth.**

**Their glorified dreams were interrupted by a priest nearing middle-age, stepping slowly into the windowed chamber.**

"**While you two young hopes of humanity claim be able to take them down one at a time from here, remember that vampires have always attacked again only when they have either learned a weakness or flaw or gained some power needed for the task. So if they attack tonight, do not expect them to do same thing twice, mark my words."**

"**Bah, you priests are always typically hysterical about these things. Remember the story when flying vampires first appeared and attacked Citadel? I was very small then, barely seen two years in this world. Vampires harried the people, even managed to capture two, one being my father." Young hunter paused momentarily at this memory, he hadn't remembered that event particularly, but his mother had recounted it to him once he was older. That revelation had driven him to become a vampire hunter. Then he saw he'd trailed, since Harg and the priest seemed to wait him. **

"**Anyway, despite those captures, vampires eventually fled from the defender's arrows. They didn't attack the Citadel again after that. Although I heard that vampires did conquer other places in the way you said, priest, but I take that retreat as a sign they don't dare to take over major places of human power. This Cathedral is second in power order after the Citadel." Bram finished**

"**I can see you cleary believe this Cathedral to be invincible and inpregnable. But I can tell with good experience that it is not healthy to underestimate vampires. When I was a child, my home village was easily taken over after vampires learned of our magician which kept meager wards in place. One day when he was recreating the wards, two vampires ambushed him from the most shadowed spot possible. Although they were burned to cinders by the sun, they managed to wound the mage fatally. By the time our guards arrived, there was only two smoking carcasses and a dead mage.**

**The next night my village was taken over by the vampires. Only I managed to escape, falling into the village's well in the general panic, barely managing to grab hold from the well's rock wall to keep myself as much above water as possible. I hanged there in shock, hearing the screams above me. Then all was silent. I held myself in place all the way to morning, shock having almost immobilised me. In the morning, vampire hunters came and after I weakly yelled, they found me and picked me up. After that I discovered I was the only survivor they found, rest were either dead or taken captive. I was taken to live in the fortress hunters lived." Priest stopped, catching his breath.**

"**It is obvious your village fell, it couldn't hope to have defenses in par with Citadel and Cathedrals." Bram said.**

**Priest's eyes catched fire. "I would not speak so lightly of things you know nothing about! That magician was one of the best in those days a small village could have. Not a single vampire had gotten through his wards, they held as securely as these walls. Part of the blame goes to the arrogance of the guards, they felt the ward was indestructable, so they paid little heed to guarding whenever it was up. And it was always up since the mage renewed it just before it would have ceased. Security laxed too much, which eventually led to the death of the mage and the village. If more vigilance had been kept, the village would still exist."**

"**Despite that, priest, security of a fortress, Citadel or cathedrals cannot be measured with that of a meager village. Things do not laxe here in same way." Bram replied, haughtily.**

**Priest pretended not to notice Bram's attitude, instead continued. "Cannot be measured?! Listen this young one and listen well. Seven years I lived with the vampire hunters, learning of their lifestyle and stories of vampire activity all around the Nosgoth. Then one night, as I was getting ready to go sleep, I began to hear commotion. I went to the hall to find out and soon came across one of the hunters who told that vampires were attacking the fortress. I panicked then, rushed quickly back to my room. The hunter didn't try to stop me, he had to hurry to defend. I tried to hide where I could but my small room didn't have any conventional place for it.**

**Well, there was one. I had been given a water barrel for drinking and bath water. It was the only place where I would fit and be more safely hidden than anywhere else in my room. I was around twelve years that time, which why I fitted in nicely. I didn't like being partially immersed in water again, but survival was at stake because I felt certain the vampire hunters would not be able to hold the fortress. I stepped into the half-full barrel and kneeled in as much as possible, placing the lid on the barrel.**

**For a long time, it felt, nothing happened. But then sounds of fighting began echoing from the hallway. I heard lots of screaming which all brought back the nightmare of my village's fall. All of a sudden my door was crashed in and then heard unmistakable sound of vampire searching the room. I prayed to whatever power there was to not let it find me. Agony of waiting which felt like eternity, I held my breath and remained still like stone. Then the vampire left the room and proceeded to other rooms nearby, from few I heard screams too, knowing they belonged to some of the household in the fortress."**

**Priest paused again, taking a mouthful from a wineskin hanging from his belt. Then he continued.**

"**Many hours later, I did not know how much, I awoke. I heard sounds from hallway. These sounds were clearly human as they talked occasionally, searching for possible survivors. Despite feeling stiff and cramped, I managed to climb out from the barrel and staggered to nearest human I saw. After telling what I knew of the invasion, I was brought to live here and have been ever since."**

**Both hunters didn't comment anything for several breaths, but Bram, as usual, found something to say.**

"**While I admit not knowing the details of the defenses of your former fortress, it is no surprise it fell too. Several of those have fallen along the years I have heard, the most in nearby area being the one next to that lake with whirlpool."**

**Priest suddenly stopped caring, this hunter was so full of overconfidence brought by the feeling of security the Cathedral offered with its structure. He could not be brought to understand the severity of the situation.**

"**Very well. You keep maintaining this Cathedral cannot be conquered easily. But know this, I have come to love this place as much as I did my village and the fortress, even more so. I do not want it to become another deathtrap where I must cower in darkness waiting for rescue which might not even come this time. If you let this place be taken over by the vampires, despite your claims, pray the vampires manage to kill you before I do!" Priest snapped and then left the room.**

**For a while, both hunters remained silent. Then Harg simply scoffed priest's notions off and resumed watching through the window. Even Bram mostly forgot the whole incident, except the priest's threat lingered in the air, despite thinking the old man would not be able to overpower him should it come to that but still…**

**Bram decided to try take his mind off it by continuing observation. Darkness had finally claimed the land fully. Hunters felt themselves becoming more nervous. Hairs on their necks rose, indicating trouble. True to that observation, both began seeing small shapes in the distance which grew continually. Flight of vampires was approaching again.**

**Harg sounded alarm, and soon all window spaces and the roof was filled with archers. All fell into the routine, having done this once before, they felt certain of their chances, despite not having the element of surprise on their side anymore. When first vampire flew into firing range, first arrows loosed. They missed as vampire dodged them easily, having prepared for them. More followed but they were dodged too. Rest of the Razielim came in range and full frenzy of arrows flew. Vampires dodged them all easily, only few got glancing blows from them but no one was hit seriously. But vampires didn't try to approach the Cathedral or the hunters on the roof either, just flew around and dodged arrows, if started to feel they were merely harrassing the humans or just trying to find an opening in their defenses.**

**While the hunters peltet Razielim with arrows, several other vampires emerged from the edge of the roof, climbing the steep wall of the Cathedral with ease. Hunters were taken totally by surprise when Zephonim jumped on them, taking them down before any managed to resist. One hunter managed to fight back, almost managed to skewer his opponent but didn't get that far when one Razielim scooped down now that the firing had ceased, grabbed the hunter and dropped him off the edge. His scream trailed all the way down. Zephonim gave a slight nod in thanks and then joined his fellows to feed on remaining corpses.**

**The screaming hunter falling past the window shook the other hunters who saw or heard it. It became apparent that vampire or two had managed to pierce through the rain of arrows from the fellows on the roof. But since no other bodies fell, they assumed it had been an isolated case, there was no indication the entire squad on the roof had been killed. Otherwise at least one of them would have already retreated inside and sounded alarm about roof being breached.**

**Razielim still continued their harassing, not approaching the windows since they would become too easy targets for the hunters then. Some of the hunters began wondering what was their purpose of doing that? Didn't they realize it was impossible for them to approach Cathedral.**

**When Bram paused to reload, Harg took aim but before he got bearing, a shadow crossed his view. His eyes registered a vampire standing in front of the window, Bram too gazed the figure before him. Before they managed to recover from the shock of vampire's sudden and totally unexpected appearance, Zephonim simply plunged his talons into both their throats. Bram only managed to gasp a weak gurgle as they both died without otherwise uttering a sound.**

**Zephonim stepped inside, looked around for other humans, sucked his talons clean from the blood and then made a beckoning gesture with his hand outside the window. Immediately several Zephonim climbed in. The one who had first came, indicated few to left and some to right. They would take over other window spots from behind so more Zephonim would be able to enter.**

**Leron the priest was agitated, more than he had been in years. In fact, the only time he'd felt dread like this when his home village was invaded and also with the fortress he'd lived in after that. His hand was shaking uncontrollably, he felt his breathing was getting harder. Despite their claims, he was certain hunters wouldn't be able to hold Cathedral this time. He had fully believed that this dreadful feeling of the past had left him completely, but now it had returned with a vengeance like it had just been yesterday. He emptied the wineskin but it didn't help much to still the shaking. He had drank wine for years on occasion, so he was pretty immune to it now for such small amount to effect much. **

**He had sworn to himself that if he would have to experience this sensation again, he would rather kill himself than endure it again. The custodian Abbot of the Cathedral during the time when Lerin was first brought here had seen the disturbance in him. After lengthy and gentle talk, he had learned of his harrowing experience in the village and the fortress. This resulted into a revelation when the Abbot was finally dying. **

**He had requested Leron alone to his deathbed and told him of a secret only he knew. Leron learned of a secret passage about midpoint in the Cathedral, created for the inhabitants to use if ever the place would be overwhelmed by the vampires. But that had not happened at all, not even a glimpse of vampire had been seen near the Cathedral. So in time the knowledge of the passage was forgottten, only the founding father of the idea lived longer than others who knew of it (Diggers had been secretly executed and buried in the cave beneath Cathedral), so he deemed it wise to pass the knowledge of it only to his predecessor. The less knew about it, the better. There was no more risk of someone falling into hands of vampires and willingly or unwillingly revealing it.**

**Leron was told of it because of his past, Abbot had wanted to give the youth a glimmer of hope should the worst come to pass. The current Abbot knew of it too, naturally, but he didn't know that Leron knew of it too. This knowledge alone made Leron forgo any ideas about suicide, he finally had an escape route should worst happen, and he felt it was going to. Trusting on instinct, he started packing the few meager belongins he had, mainly his spare robe, journal, ink and quill, and finally a map of the Cathedral. He had created it in his early days, because the sheer size of the place had felt overwhelming, along with notes in his journal. He also grabbed a loaf of bread and his last full wineskin before leaving the room which had been his for many years permanently.**

**He wanted to believe this nervousness was just that, nothing more. Still, he felt prudent to go near the secret door just in case, wait the siege to play out. Other priests, workmen and some hunters who passed him paid him no heed. No one questioned his doings because he was practically second-in-command due to his prestige, although he had strictly refused any position of power.**

**Many times he wanted to scream warning but he knew no one would believe him. They thought his mind was shaken of his past experiences and was seeing shadows in every attack that occurred. Hence keeping his own council, he walked quietly to the secret door.**

**He barely managed to step into the room when a scream pierced through the hallways, more soon followed with clash of swords. Leron had to grab a wall for support, so overwhelming was the memory which the scream brought up. It was the same all over again, only this time he was not needed to be in enclosed space filled with water, he really had started to hate water after the second time. No one else was nearby then, although he heard running from somewhere close. Leron began concentrating to steady himself, he had to be clear headed for this process.**

**Finally he calmed enough to get ready. Before got his bag up, he heard running from upstairs, somebody was approaching. He wondered what he would say to the person to allay suspicion of what he was doing here in time like this. But the running stopped suddenly with audible scream and flesh being teared, then silence. Moment later, faint scraping sound began and was getting more audible. A vampire was approaching. This jolted Leron into action. "Mherasjh," he uttered. It was a one time only use word to open the secret door which opened smoothly the moment he said it. Dusty air came to his nose and he almost sneezed. Holding his nose and lifting his bag, he stepped into the passage. Pressing the locking mechanism inside the door caused the door to close before it would automatically close few breaths later, if one was in hurry to close it.**

**Just as the door began closing, he heard the door nearby open and the current Abbot ran into view, apparently he had planned to use the passage as well. He stopped momentarily, apparently amazed that someone else had opened the door. Shaking his head, he ran for the door but it managed to close in front of him. He began furiously pounding it, demanding to be let in.**

**Leron was at odds, he could save the Abbot, considering he had been coming too. But then he realized that he had come alone, hadn't even bothered to tell anyone else about it. Just wanted to save his own skin. Same applied to priest too, although no one would have believed him before it was too late. That's why he couldn't delay elsewhere to get survivors along with him. But Abbot was a different thing altogether, he could have rallied as many of the inhabitants with him but no, it seemed. **

**Leron hadn't got any real friends at all down the years spended in here, so he didn't feel obliged to anyone else either. Finally, the opening of the door would take too long for him and by the time it would be open, the approaching vampire had either just killed the Abbot or was about to and would get two victims instead of one.**

**So the priest made the only prudent decision, he turned his back to the pounding door and began descending the narrow and rickety staircase. He didn't get far when the pounding stopped suddenly and moment later a horrified scream came from behind the door, followed by very obvious and audible sound of blood being sucked. Shaking the momentarily revulsion away, priest began descending, swearing never to reveal the existence of this passage as long as he lived. Humans didn't deserve to retake this Cathedral if they couldn't even hold it in the first place, especially when they lost it in the eve of the vampires total extermination. Why hadn't they believed him? Oh, the arrogance.**

**Zephon felt triumphant. More than ever. Commencing the attack after one of his scouts had found an opening in one of the windows, killed the guards and received a 'clear' sign, his entire brood capable of climbing had stormed the Cathedral, killing all humans they found. Zephon had raced along his children, killing hunters and priests. Poor fools hadn't realized where the true danger came from. There was very little resistance, it seemed the hunters had been almost completely unprepared for melee range attack. Whatever, the Cathedral would be taken over swiftly. The ability to climb more than served Zephonim well in the cramped confines of the Cathedral, they were able to reach many places quickly and effectively, something which might have been harder for Razielim. Zephon began entertaining idea of making this bastion of human power a new home to his Clan, like Rahab had done years back. He had a Clan Hold fitting to their abilities, so why shouldn't Zephon have one too?**

**Kain teleported inside the Cathedral and found Zephon rather soon from the lower central area. Seeing Kain, he quickly kneeled, then stood up.**

"**You seem to have done things well here, Zephon." Kain said.**

"**Thank you, master. It was easier than I thought. I would have expected some heavy resistance but these humans were completely unprepared for close combat inside their base, the thought must have never occured to them that we could penetrate their defenses."**

"**I see. And what about the sound amplification. Have you made anything of it?"**

"**All we have detected is a vast network of pipes leading all the way to the top of Cathedral. There is some sorf of engine in the bottom of the Cathedral which apparently powers the sound generating system. We broke some pipes from random places but can't see any other way to harm it."**

"**I see. I will inspect it closer myself and sabotage it more, where necessary. You have done well, Zephon. You may go."**

"**Master, one more thing. This Cathedral has magnificent structure which marvelously supports my children's ability to climb. I would like to make this a new home for my Clan."**

"**As you wish, Zephon. At least that ensures there is somebody suited for the environment to guard the place should humans try retaking it and activate their machine again."**

"**You will not regret this, master." Zephon said as he bowed deeply.**

"**I am certain." Kain said before disappearing to some other part of the Cathedral.**

"**This has been a great success, my sons. Human's secret weapon has been stopped before it managed to become active. They now have no other choice but to conduct minor skirmishes, though there is no telling what they may come up in the future but for the time being, their biggest threats have been laid low. And we gained couple new bases of operation for us." Kain said, applauding their sucesses of recent years.**

"**All has merely been parf of proper timing, master. One action triggered the other." Rahab said.**

"**Maybe so. But without co-operation, none of this would not have come as easily as it did."**

"**I see now why you wanted my Clan to be held in secret as long as possible, master." Zephon said.**

**Kain merely nodded.**

"**Our biggest threat is silenced now, otherwise we would have heard one sound too deadly to handle. It is fitting that my new home is now called Silent Cathedral." Zephon said, smirking at his own cleverness. But to his great surprise, everyone agreed with him, instead of scoffing off his comments as usual. He found it pleasing.**

"**Now we can relax a little more and let our number of Gifted vampires grow." Raziel said.**

"**That is true. Humans are out of great menaces to trouble us for now." Kain said.**

"**By the way, has Melchiah heard the news? I know he does not want to come out of his Hold after his Gift was revealed but surely he would come to celebrate this event with us? Considering he got his own direct underground route made for him leading straight here to Sanctuary." Turel said.**

"**I sended him the summons, but he hasn't answered them for some reason." Kain replied.**

**Then the door in south opened and one of the Razielim walked in. He bowed in front of his Clan Leader and said something only Raziel heard. Moment later, Raziel turned around. His face was puzzled in a way everyone, even Kain, found curious.**

"**I just received report that Melchiah has sealed himself in his Clan Hold, inside a new underground chamber."**

**Author's Note: Result of the priest's decision mentioned here is revealed in my older story, Hive.**


	4. Decay

**Kain and his sons used the shortcut tunnel to Melchiah's Clan Hold. Only guards greeted them at the entrance. After Kain inquired them of their master's location, they told he was under the slab which was in the middle of the room. After observing no visible means to lift it, Kain pointed his hand toward the slab and a beam of energy extended from it. Making contact with the slab, it slowly began to rise. Once it was high enough, Kain threw an energy globe with his other hand on the slab, which then held it in place.**

**Hole in the floor turned into a downward sloping tunnel, leading into a large chamber. A circle shaped metal cage dominated the center of the chamber. A path surrounded the cage. A single human male was in the cage. Kain, Raziel and Turel headed right while Dumah, Rahab and Zephon headed left. Both parties observed empty side chambers along the way. Everyone arrived almost simultaneously to a ramp leading into a darkened alcove.**

"**Come out, Melchiah!" Kain commanded**

"**Are you really certain you want me to do that, master?" Melchiah asked from the darkness, voice sounding unusually raspy.**

"**I will not repeat it." Kain replied.**

**After a faint sigh, the sound of Melchiah dragging himself forward started. What emerged from the darkness gave everyone a pause.**

**Melchiah's lower body mass had increased slightly and even more shocking was that majority of his skin had a rotten look. Several pieces of it were missing and few bits of it just crumbled away as Melchiah stopped. His hands were twisted grotesquely and had become slightly larger than normal. ****Even his torso looked partially swollen in certain spots. **

"**What is the meaning of this, Melchiah?" Kain found his voice first to ask.**

"**You could put the blame on this to my already weaker than normal physical condition, but this goes much deeper than that." Melchiah said, somberly.**

**Kain merely nodded for Melchiah to continue.**

"**At first I thought this to be a sign of further decay to my already weak body and a residual side effect of my Gift, along with losing my legs. But when my arms began to twist and my torso began to swell too like my now-current legs, I began to suspect something else. Top of that, my skin is rotting at alarming rate. Am I evolving into something else still or is my body unable to deal with the nature of the Gift?"**

**No one had an answer, they could only stare in mute revulsion of what had become of Melchiah. All knew he was the weakest of them, but to degenerate in such a way, felt incomprehensible to them. Even Zephon had lost all impulses for even a playful punt. Only Kain seemed to retain his composure after the initial shock.**

"**I wish I could offer an explanation, Melchiah, but this is something that for the first time I have no answer for." Kain said, sounding defeated.**

"**All I can offer is that you should see through it, what becomes of it. Usually evolution can take more drastic process to achieve even better and greater result." Kain concluded.**

**Lieutenants were puzzled momentarily when Kain admitted he had no idea Melchiah's condition, usually he had answers to just about everything. But perhaps the evolution was, as Kain said, so much different thing that it even escaped his grasp.**

**Melchiah pondered Kain's words momentarily. Then, he seemed to smile, although from the current state of his face, it was hard to take it as a smile.**

"**You may be right, master, nature is very unpredictable, even whatever of it remains in our world." Melchiah said, with surprising cheerfullness.**

"**Should you require any kind of assistance, do not hesitate to ask." Kain said.**

"**Thank you, master. My mood has certainly improved, in fact it should show on my physique as well." Melchiah replied, simultaneously gesturing towards the cage where the lone human was. Human went immediately rigid and a blank look came to his eyes, result of being mind controlled. The bars in front of him became transparent for a brief moment and the human stepped through without resistance. Human was young and handsome in the way humans term it. He walked obediently towards Melchiah while other vampires observed.**

**Human stopped right in front of Melchiah and then his control was released, but he didn't have time to react at all as Melchiah scooped him up with his hands. Melchiah immediately proceeded to drain human of his blood, leaving him on his death throes. Then Melchiah began removing human's skin with precision a master tanner would envy. Human was still slightly alive since he was able to scream in ear pitching tone, despite being almost drained to death. Human died shortly after few pained gasps.**

**Once the grim operation was done, Melchiah began fitting the skin around his form, covering his face, torso and few other spots in bad condition. Finally, he was ready. Everyone observed Melchiah reminded slightly of himself again, although in a bit more grotesque way than before. He wasn't able to cover his hands but that was a minor detail.**

"**It is good that procedure still works on you, Melchiah" Raziel said.**

"**I agree, Raziel, this compensates the unfortunate side-effects of my latest evolution process. Still, I hope you all understand that I do not care to have anyone else than my children see me while this process lasts, so if you have something important to say, relay it to me through my children and I shall reply. Raziel, can you be my contact to other Clans?"**

"**Of course, Melchiah."**

"**It is settled then. We shall continue as before. Do report at once if anything out ordinary occurs in your evolution." Kain said.**

"**Yes, master." Melchiah said, bowing slightly.**

**Kain and Lieutenants returned back to the Sanctuary but despite the reassuring mood Melchiah had experienced, everyone, except Kain, felt slightly uneasy. Although it wasn't surprising that Melchiah, weakest of them, would experience such drastic deformation but it just didn't feel like he was evolving anymore. Everyone had the nagging feeling that they had gained what was their specialty already and were at the peak of their evolution, there wouldn't be anything else coming. But what was happening to Melchiah?**

**Years passed and things remained as Kain had foreseen, humans continued their small scale attacks which hardly ever provided decent results. Melchiah remained in his isolation but sending confirmation from time to time that he was alive and well. Vampires were now the uncontested masters of Nosgoth. Humans basically didn't have any kind of freedom but Kain allowed them the belief that they had, since their attacks kept lesser vampires in check and alert. Prevented downright boredom actually.**

**Then one day, one of Raziel's children was flying above Melchiah's Clan Territory. As he observed his land walking brethren below, he suddenly noticed something unusual. Diving down for a closer look, he was momentarily taken aback when what he first thought to be some strange monster, was in fact one of Melchiah's children. But he didn't resemble them in any way at all, all his skin was missing and his body was more shriveled than what was normal to them, also his eyes were almost red and seemed to glow faintly.**

"**Pardon for my bluntness but who are you, I have not seen your kind around here before?" Razielim asked.**

**Both a faint chuckle and sigh emanted from the vampire. "So I look that bad? Well, I assure you that I am Kern of the Clan Melchiah. What you see is merely the result of our master's condition extending to us. As you can see, some of us over there look quite normal right now." Kern said, pointing forward.**

**Razielim looked and indeed saw other Melchiahim, who resembled bit more their original form, but they too had the signs of change which already were evident on Kern's physique.**

"**I beg your pardon again, just seeing you like that among your brethren surprised me. I am Masha." Then he bowed in respect.**

"**Do not worry, Masha. I understand perfectly your confusion. Reason for this is that I am the last person my master raised so I seem to display his condition much faster than others, it will catch up on them in ascending order I believe, sooner or later."**

"**Seems so. My apologies again, I shall continue my patrol then. Good day." Masha said, nodding to Kern.**

**Kern nodded back and watched as Masha took to the sky, heading towards the Razielim Clan Hold.**

**Once Raziel heard the news of Melchiahim's further degeneration, he was at loss for words. He had partially expected it, since in the past Melchiah's weakness had transferred to his descendants, but he couldn't imagine it would become even worse. Melchiah certainly didn't have an easy time. Raziel could only hope that Melchiah's current evolution would turn out better than it had in the past. Meanwhile, all he and others could do was wait. Raziel started selecting messengers to other Clan Leaders to inform the latest developments.**

**Years went on and more of Melchiahim started to resemble grotesque ghouls rather than vampires. It didn't hamper their performance at all, although to humans they had become even more frightening beings than ever before, considering their ability to burrow through solid ground without effort and pop up from anywhere around them. Of all the vampires in Nosgoth, Melchiahim had become the most focused group of vampires which humans attacked. It was either due them being the most accessible ones, or the most weakest, or both. Mostly it was the fact that Melchiahim never left their Clan territory, which kept them in more isolated area to handle. It wasn't entirely too easy for humans to kill Melchiahim despite that though, Razielim patrols flew above the area too and often would come to help their brethren on ground, usually resulting in a deadly distraction to humans during which Melchiahim would pounce up on the hunters.**

**When it finally seemed all of Melchiahim had reached their current state and since no word from Melchiah had been heard for a while, Kain took it up to visit Melchiah to learn the truth of things. Teleporting straight to Melchiah's underground chamber, Kain found the place to be in exactly the same condition than last time, except the cage floor was slightly more messier. Kain saw Melchiah's outline in the shadowy alcove, which Melchiah had apparently made it magically more darker than normal for even a vampire to see clearly into.**

"**Explain, Melchiah. Why have you not reported of your condition?"**

**Several breaths passed before Melchiah responded and even then, his voice sounded like it contained barely restrained anger.**

"**There is nothing to explain! You all have seen it in my descendants!"**

"**Still, it is not an excuse to totally isolate yourself from us."**

"**I have every right, my condition is of no use to anyone outside so I am just fine right here, answerable to no one!"**

"**You are still answerable to me, Melchiah, or has your condition made you forget that? Perhaps you need to be reminded of protocol?"**

**Melchiah made an very audible sigh and started to lumber forward. What appeared from the shadows gave even Kain a pause. What had once been the proud Clan Lord was now almost a shapeless mass of rotting flesh, covered with stolen human skin. Rest of his body had become part of the large mass. His hands were still twisted but now were much larger than before. Only Melchiah's head was still same as always. But Kain couldn't help to see that even the head had the signs of starting to swell slowly, evidently the head too would fuse with the body or would become bigger than before.**

"**Do you still think I need to be answerable to anyone anymore, master?"**

**Kain was at loss, this went beyond even the most carefully prepared explanation. It was clear now that Melchiah wasn't evolving anymore, devolving more like. But whether that process would bring anything positive along with it, was another matter. Even if it did, was it worth the price?**

"**In the light of this, I can only grand you a special status. You do not need to attend Clan meetings anymore. Just keep relaying messages about happenings in your territory as before. You only need to notify me if anything significant occurs in your process, no need to let everyone else know."**

**Melchiah considered only briefly, it was as good an offer he would ever get from his master. "Very well, as long as I do not need to explain others of my absence and condition, it is enough. I will inform you the moment should anything exceptional happen, whether it is good or bad."**

"**It is agreed then. I dearly hope something positive comes out this, despite what it looks like now." Kain replied with a tinge of emotion never heard before in his tone.**

**Melchiah was touched of this token of emotion but kept that revelation to himself, as it was proper. "Thank you, master."**

**Kain nodded once and then vanished from the room.**

**Years came and went, and things remained more or less the same. Almost every last one of the Melchiahim had reached their ghoul-like state. Only the second-in-command still resembled a vampire slightly. Humans had concentrated most of their efforts on Melchiahim, with only very basic attention directed to other Clans. Kain allowed this to continue since humans had been pretty effortless in recent years. This concentrated offensive showed some promise that humans were gaining back their courage a little. Perhaps there were interesting times ahead after all, despite Melchiah's dilemma.**

**A Clan meeting, like any other, was about to commence. Only foreshadowing thing about the meeting was that Zephon had not made any contact with anyone for weeks. Envoys sent by Raziel were only turned away with indication that Zephon was engaged in urgent personal project and could not be disturbed, he would resume contact once it was over.**

**A week after the meeting without Zephon's presence and still no word from the Silent Cathedral. Kain couldn't tolerate the insolence no longer and summoned all other Lieutenants, except Melchiah, and proceeded to teleport them all straight to Zephon to act as witnesses to his punishment for not delivering a proper reason for his absence and silence.**

**Teleporting all to the courtyard of the Cathedral, Kain demanded from the first startled Zephonim he saw where his master was. He told him Zephon had relocated his quarters to the top of Cathedral. Kain and his entourage proceeded there by foot since Kain had not yet visited that location in person.**

**Once they reached top after receiving directions, they arrived into a dimly lit chamber with no windows. For humans, the chamber would have been almost pitch black, but vampires saw in it as clearly as humans in daylight. It didn't take long for Kain to notice Zephon's form sitting in the far end of the room. Quickly ahead of everyone else, he crossed over the chamber to Zephon.**

**Zephon didn't react at all to his master's ferocious approach, merely sat in uncaring manner to everything around him. As Kain and rest came closer, they noticed Zephon's feet were covered by blanket which seemed unusual since vampires never needed to keep themselves warm in any way.**

**Kain's curiosity got piqued and instead of yanking Zephon on his feet, he questioned first.**

"**Why have you remained out of touch with everyone and sended Raziel's envoys away with a same obscure message each time?"**

**For a moment it seemed Zephon was going to ignore even Kain and everyone else almost betted how fast Zephon would die. Then he slowly raised his head to face Kain and all could see he looked rather detached from the world.**

"**I have certain… mobility issues right now. Nothing serious that won't go away with a decent amount of rest." Zephon replied, sounding weary and down beat.**

"**Zephon if you really think the day will come when a blatant excuse like that goes through, I will not be your master anymore. What can be so..." Kain said as he grabbed the blanket away from Zephon's lap.**

**The sight which greeted them stunned all into deathly silence. Zephon's legs weren't human-like anymore, more like that of an insect. Top of that, there seemed to be another similar extra pair of legs along with the normal pair. Zephon had also kept his hands under the blanket which now sported bigger and sharper talons than before.**

"**Are you evolving too again, like Melchiah?" Turel found his voice to ask.**

"**I honestly do not know what to call this, evolution or devolution!" Zephon said, with bitter sarcasm.**

**At that moment it occurred to everyone Melchiah's transformation had nothing to do with his weak physical condition at all. Something else was happening and unlike before, it now seemed to start from the bottom of their hierarchy, not the top. A change was heading their way again, but this time it seemed to indicate much more than before.**

"**How is it affecting you?" Duman asked.**

"**Other than having the feeling of sporting four legs instead of two, not very special. Spended half a week in state similar to receiving Gift, once out of it, I had these." Zephon replied, indicating his hands and legs.**

"**Can you move with your new legs?" Rahab asked.**

"**At first it proved rather difficult but I have gotten better with them, in fact they work much better with my ability to climb. Covering greater distances on land is something I do not feel trying to do anymore."**

**During the conversation Raziel had a thought of what was happening but he wasn't sure he dared to voice it.**

"**So you mean you would rather remain here to oversee your operations instead?"Kain asked.**

"**If that is possible, yes. Although I know I am unequalled in climbing, on the ground I would be more vulnerable than before. I would rather see through this latest evolution first than risk my well being otherwise."**

**Kain pretened to think it deeply although Raziel was certain he would grant it to Zephon, since Melchiah had received the same pardon too. Raziel's own thoughts led to the conclusion that they had started to evolve in accord with their Gift, it seemed their physique was changing to better accommodate it. In Melchiah's case it was difficult to prove since his physique had always been weaker so it had only seemed an evolution gone awry. But Zephon's mutation was too obvious. His new legs were more better suited to climbing, his Gift. If Raziel was correct, similar evolution was coming to others as well and it would occur in ascending order. Raziel felt better to wait until next time, likely Rahab, to evolve. If he would evolve in way fitting to his Gift, Raziel would speak out.**

"**Very well, as long as you keep me informed of how you progress. Your second-in-command shall attend the meetings in your stead." Kain said.**

"**Thank you, master." Zephon replied.**

**All things said, Kain teleported himself and others back to the Sanctuary.**

**Time passed, everything was as before, except reports of some of the Zephonim starting to display their master's evolution process. While their legs too started to change similar to Zephon, they didn't grow another set of legs. Instead their hands began changing to insect like shape. Another development worth of notice occurred which revealed some of the Melchiahim had started act in more erratic manner. Few seemed to have lost part of their vocalbulary and had difficulties in forming sentences and most seemed to have abandoned their skin replacement process, bothering only to drink the body dry and partially mutilate it. Razielim occasionally studied the remains of the victims and one day discovered that instead of mutilation, there were signs that the corpse had been partially eaten.**

**The fact that Melchiahim seemed no longer to bother cover their rotting flesh with human skin and not speaking clearly was indication that their intellect was degenerating. They actually started to behave like the grotesque ghouls they resembled. But that didn't make them any less dangerous, they still operated in same manner as before and seemed to be able to communicate between themselves somehow. They certainly displayed the same cunning of ambushing vampire hunters which intruded on their territory. Other Clan Leaders started calling Melchiah's area Necropolis, due the looks of its inhabitants. Although communications seemed to cease with Melchiahim, they still acted in accordance with other Clans as before who paid visit to Necropolis.**

**Years rolled on. Cause Rahab couldn't attend Sanctuary meetings during day, they were held at night. One night he didn't show up and rather soon his second-in-command arrived and informed that Rahab has evolved, hence being unable to attend. This led Kain teleporting all (Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Zephon's and Rahab's second) to Drowned Abbey where they were directed to the large chapel outside. A Rahabim warned that there were only few dry spots in the room so he drew a rough diagram of the room on the floor with his talon so Kain was able teleport safely since the door to the chapel was underwater.**

**They all appeared above a large stone pillar. Everyone spread to the other pillars sticking out of the water. The room they were in was half-full of water. There was no sign of Rahab but it was certain he would appear soon once he saw his master had arrived. As if on cue, Rahab surfaced in middle of the room, greeting them cheerfully, which was a total surprise, considering the mood in which the two previous Lieutenants had been when confronted.**

"**Greetings, master and brothers. I am happy you were able to come. I will show you the reason why I was unable to attend personally."**

**Before anyone managed to reply, Rahab swam to the pillar Kain stood and jumped on it. There he quickly placed himself in sitting position. No one wondered why when they managed to get a good look of Rahab. He had no legs anymore, instead it seemed they had fused together and turned into a tail with tail fin. At that moment, Raziel received full confirmation to his theory years earlier.**

"**You seem to have evolved in manner fitting with your Gift, Rahab." Kain said.**

"**Thank you, master. It certainly is better than I expected. Only downside is that I am forever unable to walk on dry land but actually it doesn't bother me too much. Total freedom of moving in water more than compensates it. I admit I cannot imagine how Melchiah and Zephon are feeling of their developments but for my part, I am very happy with this. I can already see how my children will evolve. Rahabim will be undisputed masters of water in Nosgoth."**

**Rahab's second-in-command could do nothing else but kneel in front of his master after such inspiring speech. **

"**I had a feeling it would lead to this but did not dare voicing it earlier. I wish to tell you what I thought up about the current evolution when Zephon got his legs." Raziel said.**

**After Raziel told of his theory, Rahab talked first.**

"**I concur completely, Raziel. Other than Melchiah, which is understandable, rest of us are experiencing a sort of adaptive evolution based on the property of our Gifts. Mine and Zephon's evolution proves it. It only remains to be seen how the last three of you adapt to your Gifts."**

**Raziel, Turel and Dumah felt like they were immersed in water. So far they hadn't thought of their own evolutions but since Rahab had now experienced his, they were next in line. Raziel quickly surmised that Turel and Dumah at first glance didn't held any specific creature in their Gift element but as he thought about himself for a moment, glancing his wings, he suddenly felt very troubled of what might be coming.**

"**Since everything else is already established in the matter of information processing, same goes to you, Rahab, your second-in-command shall present you in the meetings." Kain said.**

"**As you wish, master." Then Rahab nodded slightly and jumped back into water.**

"**As before, meeting is ended." Kain said, then he teleported everyone away, except Rahab's number two.**

**Years went on, not much changed, except humans started making half hearted attempts to try re-capture the Silent Cathedral but all attempts were met with complete failure. From the reports of Razielim, all Melchahim had now lost all semblance of civilized intellect. Melchiah was the only one who retained his sanity, as far as it was possible. More of Zephon's offspring began to display insect like qualities. Their bodies had began to twist into form more fitting for insect, or to be specific, like a spider. Zephon's bulk had increased in size, otherwise he was the same for now. Some of Rahab's children had started to evolve too, but unlike their master, they didn't develop tail fin. Instead, their legs transformed into shape suitable to moving in water and their skin began having scale-like quality, as Rahab did too.**

**When Dumah was late from a Clan meeting, Kain was prepared to teleport his remaining Lieutenants and the representatives to Dumah's city, Dumah himself stepped into the Sanctuary with noise loud enough to be heard all the way to Human Citadel. His size had increased from normal and his skin had clearly hardened. While his feature were clearly recognisable, it seemed obvious if his size would increase, his form would expand too and dissolve his features further.**

**Dumah certainly didn't display anything which would hamper his movement, so his evolution didn't prevent him from participating future Clan meetings. Only one negative aspect he gained was reflected on others instead on himself. Dumah had started to become more arrogant, it seemed he felt himself to be more powerful than any other vampire. His fear of Kain's retribution kept him from displaying it out loud though, but his mannerism started to reflect his supposed superiority.**

**As years went on, aside the normal, developments occurred amongst the vampires. Zephonim evolved and Rahabim too, and some of Dumahim started to display more muscular structure than normal, although it was hard to say what it would look like in the end. When Turel was slightly late from the meeting, everyone else waited patiently for news. In record time, Turel arrived to Sanctuary himself, portraying a slightly larger size, head and faintly his ears were larger than normal. Only benefits he reported were he now was able to hear far better than anyone else but his sight had become more limited than usual, but not enough to hamper him of course.**

**Years moved on, things developed in their own pace. Vampires continued to evolve.Turelim started to have similar features as their master. Then the day when Raziel didn't show up on time ever since him first receiving his Gift, those who still came to Sanctuary knew what to expect. When Raziel finally arrived, a clear sign of change was upon him. His fangs were more prominent than before and his skin had faint sign of fur. Not to mention his face looked much more savage than his usual handsome self. Raziel was clearly shaken of his appearance, as others were slightly too. Somehow, it didn't came as a surprise when Raziel announced that he planned to move his Clan away from his current location and asked permission from Kain to relocate them to the Malek's Bastion which he had told of in his past exploits. **

**Kain agreed and the transfer happened in overnight. Raziel still kept attending Sanctuary meetings after that however, although he clearly wished to be elsewhere during the event, so shaken he was from his transformation.**


	5. Desolution

**Centuries later.**

Unification failed anyway, despite my best efforts to preserve it. All the Clans are scattered throughout Nosgoth, leaders remaining in isolation. Ever since Raziel evolved, things seemed to settle down. But as time wore on, Dumah preferred to remain in his city because his bulk kept increasing. Although he became more powerful, he became less agile. So he felf being more protected in his City. Even later, Turel felt his sight was getting weaker and also isolated himself in his Clan Hold since he would not be able to defend properly if his sight would disappear.

And Raziel. For a while he accepted his transformation but as more of his features were twisting away from his human form, more uncomfortable he became, until finally announcing that he would not fly outside his new Hold anymore, the former Malek's Bastion. That effectively disbanded the meetings here on Sanctuary. Many years after that event, representatives of the Clans still attended but it was not the same. And when the evolution finally caught up with them, they too withdrew from their regular duty and kept mostly in their own territories.

I have not received a word from any of the Clans in the last three centuries or so. Nosgoth around me continues to die slowly, actually I feel it is almost in its death throes by now. How long until the final stroke?

Sometime back I learned that Dumah had been defeated by the vampire hunters and his Clan scattered, most of them dead. I visited Dumah's City and saw it to be true. He had been impaled on his throne like a stuck pig, apparently as a sign of humanitys victory over vampires, however small.

Was a high time humans displayed some resistance but at this point, it just does not really matter anymore. Tracking down his remaining brood was easy but turned out to be a waste of time. Remaining Dumahim had degenerated mentally, they could not carry meaningful conversation anymore and did not resemble vampires of old at all. They simply had become foul, scavenging beasts. Melchiahim had followed in same path.

Turel's brood seems to retain their intellect and reason, and like others, they stick to their own territory. Flocks of giant bats circle Raziel's Bastion, only few times they fly away in search of prey.

That only leaves me, sitting here at the crumbling foundation of our empire. Wasting away more like, if it is possible for a vampire. The point where everything is now, there is no satisfactory way out of this.

"**Destiny seems to have a great sense of humor." Kaid said aloud.**

"**Fitting that you speak of humor, although this path you chose has little to do with it."**

**Kain didn't even need to turn towards the voice, for he knew it all too well. Ariel, the former Balance Guardian, his predecessor.**

"**I have not heard your lectures in centuries, what has occurred that breaks your silence now?"**

"**I know you feel it, the Nosgoth is teethering on the brink of collapse. The cataclysms have nearly played out. It is only a matter of weeks now. But it is not too late yet to prevent it from happening." Ariel said.**

**Kain didn't even need to guess what Ariel was hinting at.**

"**So we come to that particular matter again. It is amazing how you still have nerve to suggest that after all this."**

"**Your empire has practically collapsed already, your Lieutenants scattered and in isolation, twisted by the corruption of the land. All is finished, there is nothing left for you anymore. Do the one last selfish act and heal the land with the sacrifice you should have completed long ago, otherwise there is no future for this world."**

"**Do you really believe I care for the fate of this world, after all it has done to me? Let alone how 'helpful' you were in enlighting me of my true nature?" Kain didn't hide the sarcastic tone he addressed Ariel with.**

"**It would only have confused you. You had enough worries with becoming vampire, you didn't need that additional burden until it was necessary." Ariel said in innocent tone.**

"**You still take me for a simpleton, after such a long time? I am disappointed with you, Ariel. Being the former Balance Guardian, I would have expected more subtlety from you." Kain said in mocking tone.**

**Despite being more dead than Kain, Ariel was rather easily agitated.**

"**You have no right to judge me! If you had done your duty as was expected, we wouldn't have this conversation now!"**

**Kain could barely hide his smile, having succeeded in unnerving Ariel.**

"**But we are, thanks to your subtle maneuvers. Had I been informed on the spot of my true nature and destiny, things might have turned out differently. But you lost your chance then, there is no second try." Kain said, smugly.**

**Ariel would have turned red if it still had been possible. After a short and tense silence, she managed to bring herself under control again.**

"**Perhaps, but surely you see the futility of continuing this. There will be nothing left should Nosgoth die completely. Why not do the one good thing you have ever done in your existence. Sacrifice yourself so the Pillars will be restored and the world will start to recover. Surely even you can't be that selfish to doom all life into oblivion?"**

**Ariel was right, although Kain didn't admit it openly. Without life of any kind around, his empire was meaningless.**

"**Perhaps, Ariel, perhaps. But you are only fooling yourself if you believe I have that much sympathy towards the life you wish to preserve that I want to throw my life away for them. I would have done it the first time if it were so. Humanity has shown me its unworthiness to rule and dictate."**

"**But humanity has been humbled now. They have certainly learned their lesson, should they be given a new chance."**

"**Humbled? From what I have observed during all these centuries, humans have been anything else but humble. They have become more defiant as the time goes on and the pressure builds on them. They would take back their world and kill all remaining vampires with unimagined glee!"**

"**True, but should you give life back to Nosgoth again, your status as a Balance Guardian enables you to affect few matters concerning the world as you perform the sacrifice. In this case, you will be able to secure the lives of remaining vampires properly." Ariel said, with genuie sounding compassion.**

**As little reason Kain had to trust Ariel, something in her words rang true. Empire was practically dead. His plans failed, there was no reasonable option left to escape from this situation. But Ariel's proposal seemed to offer something different to this stagnation. Boredom or curiosity, Kain felt intrigued.**

"**Let us suppose you are right. What should I have to do?"**

"**You can't restore the Pillars just like that even if you wanted. You must first kill your Lieutenants in order to return pieces of your essence back to you. Only then you are in proper state to achieve restoration. There is no other way. You must sacrifice your immediate children so the rest of the vampires and world can survive."**

**Out of all things she could suggest, she presented the option which didn't surprise Kain in slightest. Which also partially was true, Kain had raised his children with his Gift, his soul energy. He would have to balance himself by taking back what was his.**

"**Very well. I shall do as you suggest. I will reclaim my lost Essences as you put it. Then we see what comes next." With that, Kain teleported away.**

**Kain teleported to the entrance of Melchiah's Sanctum. He felt the entrance was the safest spot to appear since there was no telling if Melchiah had made any structural changes. All seemed to be as before, except the doorway was now closed with a portcullis. Kain simply turned to mist and phased through. The cage room was like before but the bloody matter on the floor of the cage had increased. If Kain's senses had still been as delicate while alive, he'd have fainted the moment he appeared.**

**Kain walked towards the same alcove where Melchiah had been last time. Kain didn't feel any kind of foreboding, just mild curiosity of what would Melchiah look now, after all these centuries. The room was silent as a tomb.**

**Once he got the ramp leading to alcove, Kain sensed rather than saw Melchiah hidden in the shadows. Since nothing happened for few breaths, Kain decided to speed up things.**

"**Come out, Melchiah."**

**For a few seconds, nothing happened, then a sound of something soft being dragged along the floor started. What finally came in sight, took lot of willpower from Kain not to gasp out loud.**

"**A pleasure to meet you again, master. As always. It is most comforting to see some things do not chance." Melchiah said.**

**Kain was momentarily at loss. Last time he'd seen Melchiah, he'd already been badly mutated but never he could believe it would go so far. Melchiah practically constituted of single rotting mass of flesh, excluding his head which had become almost one with the body and huge, grotesquely shaped arms. All covered with the skin of humans to keep it all together.**

"**Centuries have not been kind to you, Melchiah."**

"**And obviously you cannot say the same, Master." Melchiah said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.**

"**Had I known what caused this, I would have reversed or prevented it altogether, Melchiah. This does not please me at all."**

**For a moment it seemed Melchiah would reply but something made him pause, then remain silent.**

"**Yes, you are right, master. Forgive my outburst, my condition does not give me much reason to be sensible. You have never wished any of us harm, without a good reason at least."**

**Kain merely nodded.**

"**That is why I assume this is not a social visit, Master, to see how I am doing. Why have you come here now, after all this time?"**

"**It involves a one last chance to repair things. This requires certain balancing acts to be done before it is possible."**

**Melchiah figured immediately what Kain had in mind. Although Kain sometimes spoke in partial riddles or indirectly, he had never lied to them about anything.**

"**So it has come to this now, master. We are to pass from the world so it might live."**

"**Not fully, lesser vampires will remain, only we, the leaders, must pass."**

"**I should have guessed. That is something I would have done long ago if I had known it to be of help. Do not think that there has not been a moment I would have not wanted to discard this rotten abomination of a corpse. There just have not been any reason to do it, despite loathing it and my existence as it is now."**

"**You do not need to worry about it anymore, Melchiah. You have purpose now."**

"**Yes, I see it. Very well, master. Slay me. I offer no resistance. I welcome the release."**

**Kain nodded and pulled out the Soul Reaver, a weapon which meant you were dead if Kain used it against you. Wasting no time, Kain struck with a powerful blow which seared Melchiah in half. His rotting remains began disintegrating the moment his soul departed from it. Rather than allow Reaver to consume it, Kain extended his hand and pulled the small part of him back to himself.**

**Kain felt something in him change but wasn't sure what. At least it didn't feel harmful. After contemplating the act for a moment, Kain teleported away from Melchiah's sanctuary.**

**Teleporting to Zephon's Cathedral was risky since from what Kain had observed during the years, his offspring had began to resemble spiders and had accordingly made the interior of the Cathedral to resemble a insect hive. That meant alterations to the original structure was evident. Kain choose the most safest spot to appear was the portal chamber at the top of Cathedral, near Zephon's last known dwelling.**

**Kain's insight proved to be correct since the portal chamber was free of webbing and any other sort of calcified matter. It was in same condition as it had been the last time he saw it. Wasting no time, Kain opened the door and stepped outside. A passageway covered in total darkness greeted him but it didn't bother his vampire sight at all, he saw it as clearly as in full daylight. Walls were covered with web and some other sticky matter which had been hardened. Air was dry and dusty but it didn't bother Kain. Kain began following the passage and was pleased to notice it remained free from obstacles. Zephon seems to have seen it wise to keep this passage open but for what, Kain couldn't figure out and didn't even care.**

**Kain followed the path to the chamber where Zephon had said he would make his new quarters. An exceptional sight greeted him at the entrance. A torso of a human vampire hunter holding a flamethrower laid at the threshold and his legs almost next to it. Human's hand was squeezing the trigger, causing a small flame to dance around the edge of the weapon's mouth. The flame provided minor illumination to otherwise dark chamber.**

**Stepping further into the chamber, Kain observed the walls were covered with web and the same calcified substance which was now hard as rock. Some of the original features of the chamber were apparently under the substance. On the back wall was a shape which at first didn't resemble anything but as Kain took a closer look, he noticed it was a gigantic being of unknown type. Something told him it was Zephon, although at first he didn't believe it to be possible.**

**Then the creature began moving and a grotesque shape emerged. Only it's face had some human like features left, that alone identified it as Zephon to Kain. At the moment Kain wasn't sure who had gotten the worse deal in the end, Melchiah or Zephon.**

"**So, master has decided to grace my hive with his presence. It only took several centuries to accomplish so there is no need to feel forsaken." Zephon replied with more than obvious sarcastic tone.**

"**There is no need to be snide, Zephon. You know it well enough that I am not overly social unless there is need to be."**

"**So there is need now then? Considering how the past centuries have been more or less the same, I find no valid reason, master. You would not come here unless you wanted something from me specifically."**

Touche. His mind remains as cunning as ever. Good, I would have been disappointed if otherwise.

**Kain pretended to casually observe his surroundings.**

"**You seem to have adapted well to your surroundings. When did you lose your legs, if I may ask?"**

**Zephon held a brief pause before replying.**

"**I have not lost my legs in a way. They are just placed to serve other function." Then Zephon pointed with his taloned hand to the ceiling. Kain saw two pairs of insect legs stuck to the ceiling with webbing and substance. Although they were bigger than last time he saw them, they definitely were Zephons mutated legs.**

"**Fascinating, is it not? They fell of my torso about three and half centuries back but for some reason the nerve tendril remained attached to them and I could still control my legs like nothing had happened. Rather than to sever the connection completely, I stuck them to the ceiling since it was the only proper place where they are out of the way and serve some use. I have used them to toy with several pieces of living prey over the years. But still, my enhanced physique is not the subject you are here for, master."**

"**That is true. Balancing issues must be corrected in the world and it requires me taking back what I once gave away."**

"**So, my life it is. I would never have expected you to take it just because I exist. It is obvious that you, master, have devolved in your own way. Mentally in this case, I suspect."**

"**Devolved or not. Future of vampires is at stake and to secure it, few sacrifces have to be made."**

"**In that case, better ask others to donate more, since I have no intention to relinquish my gained divinity. Hmm, perhaps I should devour you too, master, since it would provide even greater power. Yes, it has been a long time since I have feasted on anything so delicious. Step forward, morsel!"**

**Then Zephon plunged one of his legs hanging from the ceiling towards Kain, intending to impale him. Kain dodged easily but second leg was striking where he had dodged. Kain knew he couldn't dodge quickly enough in time but as the leg struck, Kain transformed to mist just a breath before impact and calmly took few steps back away from the reach of legs.**

"**Impressive, Zephon. But I do not have time for games now."**

**Then Kain lifted the Soul Reaver and approached Zephon. Zephon struck down with all of his four legs simultaneously but Kain simply hacked the legs apart in one smooth move of the Reaver and continued towards Zephon. Zephon tried grabbing him, but Kain merely severed Zephons hands from wrist with the Reaver. Zephon screamed, revealed his true face and plunged his head down to grab a bite from Kain. Kain stopped Zephon's head with his left hand and held it there, talons digging into the skull. Zephon tried to squirm away but the master vampire's hold couldn't be broken.**

**After struggling for a moment, Kain felt he had enough. Holding Zephon's head firmly in place for a second, Kain severed the misshapen head from the grotesque body. The body spasmed for a moment after the head was removed. Tossing the head, Kain absorbed Zephon's essence. Taking a one final look around the room, he teleported away.**

**Kain appeared on the column in Rahab's sanctum. Room was in same condition as last time. Rahab was swimming in the water below and began surfacing the moment he saw Kain. Kain could see Rahab had adjusted well to his surroundings.**

"**Greetings, master."**

"**Greetings, Rahab. You are clearly doing well."**

"**Thank you, master. What brings you to visit my watery realm?"**

"**Nosgoth's and vampire's life hangs in the balance. To ensure any kind of future, you and your brothers must sacrifice your life. Same goes to me in the end."**

**Rahab was silent for a while, thinking the consequences of Kain's announcement. Finally, Rahab had made his mind.**

"**Very well, master. You can kill me. I offer myself gladly if it ensures the survival of my children. Just be quick."**

"**Of course, Rahab. I do not want to make this anymore unpleasant than it already is."**

**Kain lifted Reaver and cut off Rahab's head. Then he reached out and absorbed Rahab's essence. Kain watched the body sink to bottom, then he teleported away.**

**Kain appeared into Dumah's throne room. Everything was silent. Dumah laid right where Kain had last seen him, nailed on his throne like a stuck pig. He had been a mighty warrior, but not mighty enough to survive a surprise assault. He had always thought himself as near invincible warrior and apparently that thought had swelled as his evolution went further.**

**Kain studied Dumah's corpse on the throne for a moment, then began pulling the spikes away from it with telekinesis. Moment the last spike came loose, Dumah began stirring. Also his wrists and feets had been manacled to the throne, but he began pulling loose with little effort. Moments later, Dumah was free again.**

**When Dumah saw who had released him, he was both puzzled, relieved and frustrated.**

"**Thank you for releasing me, master. But why do it now, centuries later, instead of soon after when I was defeated?"**

"**You needed a lesson in humility and the fact that your continued presence would not have made any difference to the crumbling empire."**

"**So now my presence is needed? What has occurred that would require my services?"**

"**Nosgoth is coming to an end soon and it is not your services that are required, merely your very being is needed in order for world to live and vampires to continue existing."**

"**You require my life for Nosgoth's and vampire's survival? I do not think so. If you had not left be bound to my throne for centuries, I might have considered that more properly. But since you left me there, I see no reason to play along with that, survival or no. Besides, this could only be a ploy to remove me completely for some unknown purpose.**

**But there are some advantages in this too. My time in limbo increased my powers many times over what I was before. In fact, I feel I am equal in power with you Kain, or likely, even more. Maybe I shall sacrifice you instead of me and take my rightful place as ruler of Nosgoth."**

"**You have always been arrogant, Dumah, but this goes beyond even normal arrogance. In short, your time in limbo has also made you mad."**

"**Haha! Say what you like, Kain. You are just scared and jealous of my new power. Come and get it if you can!" **

**Then Dumah slammed his foot down on the floor, causing a small shockwave. It only mildly disoriented Kain, not stunning him as Dumah had hoped. He charged Kain, hoping to take him down quickly by brute force. Kain didn't stay to wait Dumah's charge, instead sidestepped at the last moment and Dumah passed him. That gave Kain time to wield Reaver.**

**Dumah turned around and prepared to pummel Kain to dust. Kain dodged all his blows, even the occasional shockwave Dumah made didn't slow down Kain enough. On few occasion, Kain made few scrapes with Reaver on Dumah's legs and abdomen, causing minor pain. Dumah was getting frustrated, why wasn't he able to beat Kain, despite having his powers grown enormously due the time spent in limbo. This just didn't feel right. Dumah felt he had to even the battleground.**

"**Very good, master. But you would not stand a chance without the Reaver." Dumah said smugly.**

**A brief smile passed on Kain's face. He had somehow expected that. That suited him fine. If Dumah felt he could gain an edge without Kain using the Reaver, no problem with that.**

"**Very well, Dumah, but I warn you in advance that I am very lethal even without the Reaver. You will come to regret for asking me to battle without it."**

**Dumah merely laughed, thinking it as an empty boast. He wasted no time in charging Kain, not fearing to get closer anymore. But Kain simply dodged his blows like before, using his claws to tear chunks of his flesh away. Although it didn't hurt as much as Reaver did, it was annnoying enough.**

**This process continued for few minutes, neither altering their battle style. Soon Kain felt this was getting tedious and after dodging one powerful blow, he pointed his right hand and a energy beam shot out from it, blasting Dumah in full. Dumah froze where he stood, he couldn't move and unbearable pain coursed through him. Dumah had never felt anything like it, he'd thought the human hunters impaling him to the throne was painful but it felt mild compared to this. Dumah began thinking he might've had better chances against Kain with Reaver, although it didn't seem likely.**

**Finally Kain stopped using the beam and the pain subsided, but Dumah remained groggy after that. He was unable to retaliate in any way. Through his foggy vision, he saw Kain lifting the Reaver again and stepping closer. Dumah tried lifting his hand or move away but neither seemed possible, it felt like he weighted several tons.**

**Kain stepped closer, measured staggering Dumah for a moment. Then, he jumped into air and once level with Dumah's face, severed his head with one clean swipe. Kain landed and watched the head come off and drop down. The body collapsed moments later. Kain gathered the essence of Dumah back to himself again. Finally, giving a brief salute to the empty city, he teleported away.**

**Teleporting to the outskirts of Turel's fortress, Kain wondered what had made Turel to set his home, the Stack, in the same fiery area which used to contain the Dark Eden. The environment certainly wasn't hospitable to vampires, but neither to humans as well. But once Turel had volunteered to maintain the Stack, no one objected. Kain could have ported straight to Turel's chamber but for some reason he wanted to bask in the warm glow of the area, he couldn't say why, perhaps wanting to enjoy what little remained of nature in the world. After gazing the shimmering lava for a while, Kain teleported away and soon appeared in Turel's room. Kain knew the place, having helped Turel to settle in there.**

**The room was bereft of any decorations. That wasn't any surprise since Turel could hardly see, if at all, these days. His throne was against the biggest wall in the room, two pools of water were on the opposing sides of the room. There weren't any sources of light except a single chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Turel himself was nowhere in sight.**

**Kain didn't have to wait long, sound of taloned foot dragging along the floor emerged from the alcove on the left side of the throne. What emerged from the alcove hardly resembled the Turel of old, instead he was bigger than other vampire Lieutenants, excluding Dumah. Turelim vampires already were bigger than other vampires and Turel himself was slightly bigger than his children. His head didn't portray any traces of human form. But the most striking feature were his ears, they were bigger than Kain had seen on any vampire, their shape was unusual, along with their structure. They reminded more of bat wings than ears. Top of it all, he seemed to be totally blind.**

"**What brings our master and creator to pay a visit to his subject? Yes, I know it is you since no one else can enter my chambers unannouced. I would have heard them distances away." Turel stated.**

"**Nosgoth is almost ready to die fully. To prevent it and vampires ceasing to exist, few sacrifices must be made."**

"**I see. This means I must die. I assume you have visited my brothers with this revelation already?"**

"**Yes, only Raziel does not know yet."**

"**Ultimately, I believe this will require your life as well, master?"**

"**Very perceptive, Turel."**

"**Very well. I understand your dilemma perfectly. We, your Lieutenants, must die so our offspring shall survive in some small way in the new world. I do not need to think this any further to realise it is the only valid thing left to do. But before that, I request a last favor from you, master."**

"**Name it."**

"**I wish to die fighting. It has been too long since I have needed to engage in physical combat. Since my Gift emerged, no human ever got close enough to use my talons on them while they were alive. Humans clearly cannot stand my telekinetic blasts very well." Turel smiled slightly as he said it. "And once my sight faded completely, I have remained here in the Stack, guarded by my children."**

"**I grant it. It is the least I can do for you."**

"**Thank you, master."**

**Then Turel launched a telekinetic blast at Kain, it didn't harm him but shaked slightly because Kain wasn't prepared for it. Turel continued blasting and Kain resorted to dodging the blasts. Soon after Turel stopped and instead blasted one of the pools next to the walls, the angle which Turel shot it caused the water to splash towards Kain. Kain dodged that but almost simultaneously Turel shot the other pool, spraying water from it as well on Kain. Not having time to dodge properly without taking damage, he turned into mist, causing the water to harmlessly fly through him.**

**Turel stopped blasting and concentrated on listening. Kain remained in mist form and stood still. Apparently Turel had trouble detecting him in mist form. Kain began moving towards Turel and he didn't hear Kain's approach, mist form nullified all sounds Kain would've made while moving in solid form.**

**Kain stopped right in front of Turel. Only then Turel seemed to sense something near him but seemed to be uncertain. Kain became solid again and Turel's ears tensed. Kain didn't waste time to draw out the Reaver and skewered Turel on the wall behind him, next to his throne.**

"**It was… a good fight. Thank… you… master."**

**Kain said nothing, merely watched the life drain away from his second born son. Kain absorbed Turel's essence and then stood quietly for a moment to give his respect to Turel. Then he resolved himself and prepared to pay a visit to his last remaining son and second-in-command, Raziel.**

**Kain appeared on the courtyard of Malek's Bastion. Kain hadn't visited it after the one and only time in the past. He was certain the interior had changed drastically over the centuries, especially after Raziel and his brood had moved in there. Already he could see Razielim flying around the Bastion, in and out they went. Razielim remsembled giant bats with mix of humanoid features. Their facial features were a weird cross between bat and human. They had bat like snouts. Their limbs and skin was partially covered in thin fur. All sported big and nasty looking teeths, making obvious they were vampires but looked more savage.**

**Kain started heading towards the main door. The door was hanging from its hinges. It apparently had not been used in a long time. Kain pushed the door gently and it collapsed totally. Kain stepped inside, noting that the entrance chamber was like it had been in the past. Apparently Razielim didn't move in this area at all.**

**Kain was certain Raziel had made his lair in the very room Kain had first fought Malek. No other place in the Bastion, according to his memory, was fitting enough. Kain ignored the drained teleporter and proceeded through the open doorway into the heart of Bastion. In the antechamber Kain surprised to see that the replica of Malek's corpse was still sitting on the throne, flanked by the empty armour. Why had Raziel kept those around? Kain couldn't fathom the reason, not that he cared anyway. Kain's thoughts were interrupted as one of the Razielim stepped out from behind the large central pillar. Razielim seemed to want to inquire Kain's business but seemed to realize the foolishness of asking and instead headed out of the room. Kain paid no further heed to the Razielim. He walked to the door of the Bastion's heart, which was still in surprisingly good condition.**

**There was a big crack enough in the door to make mist form access possible. Once inside, Kain noted the room was the only place in the Bastion which had changed considerably. It definidently looked bigger, considering Malek's force wall had destroyed all the pillars in the room. Also, it was pitch black, unlike the first time, but it didn't hamper Kain, naturally.**

**Undoubtetly the air in the room was nauseating but fortunately Kain's senses weren't that sensitive anymore. Kain deducted that only a presence of some kind of beast could cause it, especially in a enclosed space like this. Kain had thought about it earlier but now it really dawned to him what Raziel might have turned into. Kain scanned the room, observing dried out skeletons littered on the floor. Of Raziel, there was no sign, Kain looked walls and corners carefully but nothing. At first Kain assumed Raziel wasn't present right now but then he realized he had forgotten the ceiling. Gazing upwards, Kain finally saw something perched against the northern wall.**

**A leathery mass was hanging from the ceiling. A pair of huge bat ears sticking from the bottom. The wings were folded around the huge body. Kain realized Raziel was hanging upside down, just like a regular bat. Enourmous, taloned feet grasped a stone support attached to the ceiling.**

**As Kain studied what little he could see of Raziel, the bat shape began stirring. The wings unfolded and stretched wide, each wing being as long as Raziel's body was. Raziel's claws were a twisted mix between vampire and bat. As Raziel flexed his wings and arms, Kain got a full look of Raziel's body. It was entirely covered with fur, from head to toe. The general shape being slightly between humanoid and bat, it was hard to say which form was dominant. It really looked like neither was. But the most prominent feature was Raziel's head. It didn't resemble him at all as a human vampire when Kain had last seen him. It was a fully developed head of bat, with vampiric elements mixed. Huge maw with a row of sharp teeth and vampiric fangs, Kain was able to state honestly that what he saw was a very twisted creation, and Kain had seen quite a lot of those. All things considered, the handsome Raziel was no more.**

**As Raziel stretched, his head suddenly focused down and spotted Kain. Malevolent, yellow eyes focused on him and in moments Raziel let loose from the support and spreaded his wings. Floating down gently, he turned around in the air and landed softly.**

**For first time in a long while, Kain was without words. He had seen how low his other sons had went but Raziel's evolved form beated even Zephon in this matter. He was roughly as big as Zephon, fully evolved into the form reflecting his Gift. And like Zephon, head resembled more a beast than any more or less convenient shape the others had displayed. Kain could only wonder had Raziel retained his will or had his mind already decayed senseless?**

"**Kain…" The giant bat said, voice hissing eerily. Kain wasn't sure if Raziel had tried to say something more or was that all he was capable of saying.**

"**Raziel?" Kain felt stupid to ask that but he wanted to verify Raziel's mental condition.**

"**Yesssh. It ish I, your favohite shon, Rhazhiel." Raziel was clearly willing to say more but felt reluctant to do so.**

**Kain winced mentally. Raziel obviously had difficulties to speak comprehensively these days, preferring to speak little, if at all. All that indicated Raziel would soon succumb fully to the mentality of his new form.**

"**Very well, Raziel. You do not need to speak unless you really must. I can see it troubles you, but you only need to listen."**

**Raziel merely nodded, seeming pleased his master had understood his condition.**

"**World as you know it, is coming to an end. To avert it, you and your brothers, myself included, will have pass from this world to ensure its survival along with our children. You are the last one. Your brothers have already passed their essences to me. That is needed to restore the Pillars of Nosgoth. My sacrifice will seal the restoration."**

**For several breaths Raziel didn't utter a word, merely stared Kain, deep in thought it seemed. Finally he flexded his wings and spoke as much he was capable, he seemed to concentrate all of his will power to it.**

"**Sachifice? You had centuhies to do something about it. Not let ush all dehkay into what we behkame. Look at ME! Do I look like an high blood now?" Then Raziel began breathing heavier, apparently talking had taken lot of his breath away or he was getting more agitated.**

"**Raziel, if I had known what caused all this, I would have done everything in my power to undo it. I still cannot restore your original form but at least this way we will be free from the decadence we are currently stuck in."**

**Raziel wheezed several times before his breathing calmed. It seemed to take even more effort this time. Kain felt Raziel was losing fast.**

"**Lies, you jusht want to jushtify youh own exishtenshe. No matteh, I will have bakh my own fohm even if I have to teah it fhom youh blood!"**

**Then Raziel uttered a screech so powerful even Kain had to grit his teeth together and cover his ears. Apparently Raziel's new form had granted him a new Gift. The screech lasted only few seconds but it felt like minutes. When it finally abated, Kain shook his head to reorient himself. Raziel had already taken flight and was diving towards Kain. Wasting no time, Kain lifted Reaver but at that moment Raziel screeched again, taking Kain by surprise even now. Although he was little better prepared for it, he still lost his grip on the Reaver. As the Reaver clattered on the floor, Raziel got close enough to grab Kain with his powerful legs and held him fast with his sharp talons which dug into Kain.**

**Kain grinned defiantly at Raziel and tried to pull the talons off him but Raziel seemed to be surprisingly strong because Kain couldn't even budge them. In response, Raziel dug his talons even deeper. Kain gasped as blood flew from his wounds. Seeing no other chance, Kain struck his claws into Raziel's legs and began tearing them as much as possible. Raziel couldn't take it very much which propted him to release Kain and toss him into a corner.**

**Kain tumbled into the debris of dried bones and fallen masonry. As he struggled to get up, fully expecting Raziel to dive on him but he didn't. He was still floating where was after releasing Kain, waiting his legs to heal. That was good since Kain needed this opportunity to heal his own wounds and prepare to strike back.**

**Once his legs were fully healed, Raziel screeched again to stun Kain but nothing happened. As Raziel seemed to be puzzled why his screech didn't affect Kain, Kain deduced the screech apparently had a very short range. Before Raziel managed to realize this, Kain went on offensive first.**

**Summoning the powers he hadn't used since his days as a fledling, Kain concentrated and fired an energy bolt at Raziel. Any human who was hit by it was blasted to pieces. Raziel didn't experience that but it stunned him enough to make him spasm in the air, slowly floating down as his wings beat erratically.**

**Seizing the opportunity, Kain pulled the Reaver to him with telekinesis. As he catched the blade, Raziel was already diving at him. Kain was certain Raziel would try to screech at him again once in range. Kain felt certain he had a response to that but unfortunately it required Raziel to come close enough which is the range he can screech at him.**

**Kain lifted his left as while holding Reaver with right hand. Nullifying the screech had to be timed right, there wouldn't be a second chance. Raziel was almost in range, Kain studied Raziel's mouth carefully to notice the subtle movement which would indicate the beginning of screech. Raziel looked more bestial than ever, his mouth was foaming. As Raziel opened his mouth a bit more to screech, Kain blasted with a telekinetic blast which hit Raziel straight into mouth. It didn't made any visible harm but canceled the emerging screech, having numbed his tongue. But it didn't slow him at all, Raziel was determined to crash right into Kain.**

**Kain thrust the Reaver forward. Raziel tried to stop his advance but merely managed to expose his torso which the Reaver contacted. As it did, Reaver was destroyed. Kain noticed one part of the formerly foreseen event coming true, although in a much different situation. Still, Reaver completed its task, Raziel lay dying on the floor. Kain looked down on his former second-in-command with faint sadness. Raziel made weak screeches, not producing understandable communication anymore. All things considered, real Raziel had died just moment before the battle had started. Kneeling down next to Raziel's head, Kain placed his hand on the bat's forehead.**

"**It is over now, Raziel. Rest, you have earned it." Kain said with traces of sorrow in his tone.**

**Raziel feebly lifted his hand to reach out to Kain. Kain wasn't sure what it implied but there was no need to continue this any further. Concentrating, he absorbed Raziel's essence, causing the light in his eyes finally dim. Moment later, all bodily functions ceased.**

I hope all this has been worth the price paid. If this turns out to be another of Ariel's subtle plots, I make sure she does not enjoy whatever the result she expects out of this.

**After gathering up all that what had been done the past hours, Kain teleported back to the ruins of the Pillars of Nosgoth.**

**Appearing in front of the Pillars, Kain saw Ariel was waiting in same place when he first left. Still, it seemed Ariel only detected Kain when he began approaching him.**

"**Back so soon? I would have imagined your sons would have provided more resistance."**

"**Spare me the pleasantaries, Ariel. Let us be done with this."**

**Whether agreeing with Kain or detecting the subtle menace in his tone, Ariel complied.**

"**Offer your restored essence to the Pillar of Balance."**

**Kain stepped in front of the Pillar and placed his hands on it. At first, nothing happened. But soon Kain felt a tug inside him and he began feeling weaker. The Pillar was taking back his very being. Expecting to see the Pillar of Balance start growing again along with the others, Kain was disappointed. It should have been an instantaneous process. Even Ariel seemed puzzled why Kain wasn't dead already and she free from this existence she was trapped in and Pillars restored.**

**Suddenly a low rumble emanated. It soon stalled but returned back even stronger. The pace of quakes began increasing until it became evident a full scale earthquake had begun. Kain noticed he couldn't release his hold from the Pillar.**

"**Is this what you planned, Ariel?"**

"**I swear Kain, this is not what should happen. Nosgoth should have started to restore right now, not show signs of total destruction."**

**Kain believed Ariel, even in her ghostly form, looked frightened enough to be genuie emotion. As he was wondering what was happening, a vision came to his mind. He saw Ariel standing at the still intact Pillars of Nosgoth, balancing the scales. Suddenly Mortanius the Necromancer appeared behind her and before she managed to do anything, he stabbed her with a vicious blade in the chest, then disappeared. Soon after Mentalist Nupraptor appeared at the Pillars, to see what had caused the link he had with Ariel to die. Seeing her beloved on the ground, bleeding, scared him more than any living or dead thing could. Rushing to stem the bleeding but unable to do anything since the killer had known where to strike, straight to the heart.**

**Realizing only one of the Circle of Nine could have done it, he screamed in anger and fueled by the rage of Ariel's death, unleashed a powerful physic tsunami which affected all the living members of the Circle, shattering their sanity. Kain saw himself blown by the mental blast too, having just been born. He realized the Pillar of Balance had just chosen him as the next Pillar. It seemed only Kain's still born status protected his mind being affected in same way as the Guardians were, but his soul was corrupted nevertheless. As the Guardian's minds were shattered, their respective Pillars cracked too as a reflection of their condition. Only Ariel's spirit remained trapped at the Pillars.**

**Now Kain saw the biggest revelation of all. Ariel shone with the purity of an uncorrupted Guardian. Since she was dead when the mental attack came, she was spared from it. If her soul had been channeled into a weapon of purity, she could have restored the Balance Pillar and therefore all of Nosgoth. Kain could have been able to take his proper place as the new uncorrupted Guardian of Balance. Then Kain realized the Pillar of Balance was showing him this vision, it had revealed the truth why the restoration had failed. Kain's soul was still corrupt and when he raised the six Sarafan warriors from the grave, he gifted them with the portion of his corrupted soul to grant them vampiric existence.**

**As the decay of the world kept increasing, the corruption in Kain's Lieutenants did the same. Only Kain was spared from the corrupted mutation due his status as a Guardian of Balance. He also saw if he had made the sacrifice the first time, it would have restored the Pillars but it would only had created a patch work solution to the bigger problem which wouldn't have lasted very long. Doing it now when the Pillars had been collapsed and he was still corrupted, only speeded the destruction of the world. Then the Pillar displayed one last vision, the Soul Reaver and Raziel, in his humanoid vampire form.**

**Vision was gone and Kain returned to the crumbling Nosgoth. Sanctuary of the Clans had nearly collapsed and cracks had begun to form on the floor.**

"**What was that vision?" Ariel yelled over the rumbling noise. The Pillar was trying to say why the restoration failed.**

**For a moment Kain didn't reply. Then he began laughing from the bottom of his heart, which he hadn't done in a long time.**

"**Do you not realize it by now? Because my soul is still corrupted from the mental attack your lover caused in his grief when he found you dead. Your soul could have been used to restore the Pillar but you cannot do it yourself, only through a physical vessel specially made for that purpose. That vessel would have been the Soul Reaver but it was destroyed when I slayed Raziel, my first born.**

"**No, it cannot be."**

"**But it is. You sought to restore Nosgoth, believing it only required me to complete the sacrifice I should have done originally. It would not have helped back then anyway, only offered a short term solution and would have caused even worse to happen later. Doing it now with Pillars collapsed just hammered the final nail to the coffin."**

"**Noooo!" Ariel screamed, knowing she had failed Nosgoth.**

**Kain merely continued to laugh, since once again, Ariel had only looked for the quick and easy solution, not bothering to see beyond the Pillars. That lack of foresight had finally doomed Nosgoth.**

**The strongest quakes erupted, tearing the remains of Sanctuary and Pillars apart. Finally the last vestiges of the planet were torn to pieces until only a smoldering ball of fire was left which soon started to dim. Only minor remnants of the Pillars of Nosgoth floated in the emptiness. Finally there was nothing at all.**


	6. Epilogue

**In the Chronoplast Chamber, Kain blinked his eyes and then stood up from a cross leg position. Every time he stopped gazing into the currents of Time, a minor disorientation occurred. Deeper one looked, more absorbed one became into the visions. In the end it would feel like being the participant, rather than observer. Any lesser being than himself and the late Time Streamer Moebius couldn't hope to gaze too far into the currents of Time without becoming mad.**

So it failed. This was the last possible outcome I foresaw. I gazed out into the streams of possibility to change the course of events for the better and all led to ruin, more or less.The power to change events at the Pillars is useless to me. Only the encounter with Raziel in the past has the smallest chance of going in mine and his favor. The Pillars have a big but very limited possibility to change the outcome of destiny. Which means I must sacrifice Raziel to the Abyss, thereby destroying his current form and same time saving him from the corruption his brothers shall face.

This path which shows the smallest chance of success is also the most uncertain. Unfortunately I cannot predict what happens after the encounter with Raziel, should he choose to spare me. I can only form the next course of action after I have survived the encounter since altering the history will provide new insight. I cannot predict anything in advance anymore but have to rely on Fate to reveal what I need.

Ironic that the proverb my father used to recite to me on several occasions when he tried to lecture me on the business dealings with the haughty nobles of Coorhagen, describes the path I must follow now, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Risk is enormous but the reward more than outweighs it if successful.

**Then Kain focused on the image before him. It displayed Raziel waking from his state of Change.**

So it begins. I am sorry Raziel, I tried to find a better course of action but they turned out to be more painful in the end than the one you must now follow. I hope I can make you understand later why this must be done.

**Then Kain waved his hands and teleported to the Sanctuary of the Clans to wait Raziel's coming, and the beginning of their destiny.**

** THE END**

**Author's note: **I know now that Bold text isn't favored anymore but the time I started the premilinary concept of this story, I used older Word and didn't have flat screen. Display quality preferred Bold for text to be clear enough for those devices, for me that is. But since then things have become better but I choose to complete this story with the style I started with rather than change it in middle of the story. But I will turn off Bold in future works.


End file.
